¿En Equestria?
by Blaze Fallen
Summary: Por otro lado, salí disparado de la canasta, choque contra un árbol de espaldas, y mi maleta improvisada se incendiaba. Esto no era la primera impresión de el peor escenario que imagine, era algo más simple. Un suelo duro fue lo que senti después, y saben, en ese momento dudé, ¿En Equestria?, o ¿estaba en otro lugar?.
1. Nada más que un accidente

**1\. Nada más que un accidente.**

Tocó la campana y me desperté de mi sueño, tenia un poco de baba saliendo de mi boca, mojaba las hojas desordenadas que estaban en mi pupitre de la escuela, dormirme en la clase de matemáticas creo que ya es algo común para mí pero aún así hacerlo durante más de medio año, eso si que arruinaría mi nota final. Recapacité cuando una mano golpeo mi pupitre, tome aire y mire a los ojos a mi compañera de clases.

\- **¡¿que crees** **que** **haces durmiendote así?!** \- dijo ella, mientras yo la observaba, cara a cara, era de piel Blanca y cabello marrón oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros.

Comencé a recoger las hojas, mientras ella me observaba molesta esperando una respuesta de mi parte, me paré y acomode mi banco, ella seguía igual pero empezaba a impacientarla, metí las cosas en mi mochila y me dispuse a irme pasando al lado de ella pero me agarró del brazo - **¡oye, ¿a donde crees que vas?!** \- dijo ella, voltee a verla - **perdona, no lo volveré a hacer** \- dije yo, ella me soltó - **¡eso lo dices** **siempre, "no lo volveré a hacer"!** \- dijo ella, antes de calmarse, cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado, de seguro esperando una disculpa.

Miré su expresión con algo de confusión, sonreír cerrando los ojos eso fue lo que hice cuando lo pensé un poco - **perdón, toma** \- dije sacando una pequeña barra de chocolate de mi jean azul, la tomo con gusto pero seguía igual de molesta, la abrió delicadamente y apenas la mordió **\- ¡esta deliciosa! -** dijo sonriendo y con brillos en los ojos, comenzó a comerla poco a poco, disfrutando de cada mordida con los ojos cerrados.

Término de comer la barra, y me miro de nuevo solo que yo ya no estaba ahí. Miro con confusión todo el salón buscándome **\- ¡ese maldito! -** dijo ella enojada, dando un pisotón al suelo. Hizo un pequeño gruñido mientras recogía su mochila y se acercó a las ventanas que conformaban toda la parte izquierda del salón, miró por ellas el patio de la escuela, que se encontraba al aire libre, el salón en donde estaba se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que se podia ver la mayoría del lugar desde ahí.

 **\- ¿eh?... ¡¿EH?! -** dijo sorprendida al verme a mí parado en frente de la entrada de la escuela, en medio de los estudiantes que iban y venían, apuntándole con mi celular **-** **vamos, sonrie -** dije yo antes de tocar la pantalla del celular y tomarle una foto. Ella apretó los dientes y desapareció de la ventana.

 **\- ¿huh? -** dije confundido observando el salón a través de la cámara de mi celular. Guardé mi celular, mire a mi derecha y observé como un chico castaño se acercaba a mí con expresión sonriente **\- ¡hola, ¿como estas?! -** dijo Él **\- bien, tiempo sin verte** **Chris -** dije mientras ambos nos dábamos la mano **\- ¿que haces? -** preguntó Chris **\- ya sabes, lo de siempre -** dije haciendo una sonrisa **\- ya veo, ¿molestando a medusa? -** dijo Chris.

 **\- ¿Molestando a... Medusa? -** dijo alguien detrás mío, provocándonos a Chris y a mí un gran arrepentimiento. Me volteé lentamente, y mire sus pies **\- ¿por que no me ves a los ojos? -** dijo Medusa **\- porque... Eres medusa -** dije yo dudoso, mientras levantaba poco a poco mi vista **\- mírame a los ojos -** dijo Ella. Me armé de valor y levante la vista completamente, viendo a mi compañera de clase, la señorita que me dice: "siempre dices lo mismo, no lo volveré a hacer".

 **\- ¿ves? -** dijo ella - **no paso nada** \- dijo desde su punto de vista, pero eso no era lo que yo veía. Veía a una chica con serpientes en vez de cabello, un aura purpura oscura rodeándola, y un fuerte color rojo en sus ojos, apretando sus manos con fuerza conteniendo sus ganas de golpearme - **disculpate.**

Retrocedi asustado al igual que Chris, ella parecia que iba a explotar de ira. Retrocedía pasó a pasó, Chris hacia lo mismo. Ella dio un pasó hacia mí, paré de retroceder ya que pensé que seria inútil, aún seguía asustado, las mujeres pueden llegar a tener menos piedad que un hombre. La miré a los ojos firmemente mientras ponía una mano enfrente para que ya no se acercará.

 **\- ¡perdóname! -** dije un poco inseguro y con los ojos cerrados **\- ¡no lo volveré a** **hacer! -** dije antes de abrir los ojos, y verla sonriendo - **fiuu... -** dije bajando la mano con tranquilidad. Alguien me empujó, creo que fue Chris y caí al suelo junto con ella, arriba de mi compañera - **¿ah?, ¿que es esto? -** pensé apretando algo con mi mano derecha, era suave, yo tenia el rostro pegado al suelo asi que no veía lo que tocaba.

 **\- ¿que crees que haces? -** dijo ella. despegue el rostro del suelo, y la vi a ella sonrojada - **¿que pasa? -** pregunté yo, apreté una vez más lo que tenia en mi mano derecha y el sonrojo de ella aumentó. Me congele, baje lentamente mi mirada y mire lo que tocaba, era redondo y al lado había otro - **estoy muerto** \- pensé antes de separarme de ella rápidamente, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras ella se paraba lentamente.

 **\- ¡lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento, ¡no sabia que era eso! -** dije repetidamente haciendo reverencias, pegando mi cabeza al suelo y despegandola cada vez que lo hacía, yo estaba temblando. Ella me pisó contra el suelo, gire un poco mi cabeza y la vi como al estilo anime, ella emanando un aura asesina creciente, con ojos rojos carmesí intensificándose, dejó de pisarmé, me tomó de la camisa, me levantó, alzó su mano al aire y... ¡PAM!

* * *

Una persona encapuchada jadeaba por el cansancio mientras corría por las calles debajo de la luz del sol. Paró y se escondió en un callejón, al poco tiempo pasaron un par de vehículos parecidos a los camiones por la calle, estos pararon en una esquina y de él bajaron hombres con uniformes grises y blancos sosteniendo lo que parecían ametralladoras blancas con él cañón en forma de punta. La persona salió y corrió por detrás de los hombres que estaban de espaldas, entrando en otro callejón, pisó un charco de agua y comenzó a escalar por una tubería en vertical. Llegó a la azotea y los hombres la vieron, comenzó a correr saltando de azotea a azotea mientras la perseguían en vehículos parecidos a motocicletas y helicópteros blancos.

* * *

El cielo tenia rasgos naranjas, eso significaba que ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Yo estaba escribiendo en mi celular como de costumbre mientras Chris desencadenaba su bicicleta de un poste. Me golpeó una pequeña bola de papel en la frente, miré a Chris, él lo hizo **\- ¿sucede algo? -** pregunté yo **\- ¿aún sigue ahí la marca? -** pregunto él, me frote mi mejilla, donde tenia la marca de una mano y senti un pequeño ardor cuando la toque - **si, cuanta fuerza ¿no?** \- dije yo, Chris se río un poco.

Guardé mi celular - **vamos** \- dije comenzando a caminar pasando al lado de Chris - **espera** \- dijo Chris revisando su mochila, me detuve a verlo - **creo que me olvide mi** **celular, cuida mi bici** \- dijo él corriendo hacia la escuela. Suspiré y me sente juntó al poste, saqué mi celular y entre en el office, en un archivo que decía: "Planes para una cita". Leía, borraba, y escribía. Unos segundos después, baje la pantalla del celular y vi un gato blanco **\- ¿que haces amiguito? -** dije con una sonrisa antes de guardar mi celular, ese gato, al cual decidí llamar "Nueva Nieve", se acercó a mí y comencé a acariciarlo mientras el ronroneaba entre mis piernas, era lindo.

 **\- ¡¿eh?!... ¡Oye! -** dije parandome de pronto, Nueva Nieve me habia mojado el jean, calló al suelo en cuatro patas como se supone que lo haría cualquier gato, suspiré con decepción ya que Nueva Nieve se habia asustado y huyó. Volví a sentarme, esta vez en posición fetal y miré a mi izquierda, viendo como el sol daba los últimos rayos de luz decidí sacarle una foto a este paisaje de edificios con ventanas brillando con el reflejo de la luz.

No apreté la pantalla de mi celular por la intromisión de una flotilla de helicópteros blancos en la imagen. Me desconcertó un poco esto, aparté mi celular, me paré y vi como se iban en sentido contrario a mí. Estuve así unos segundos, Chris habia vuelto asi que decidí olvidar ese asunto **\- ¿por que tardabas? -** pregunté yo - **es que me** **topé con... Ya sabes** \- dijo él con un ligero sonrojo y desviando un poco su mirada - **ya veo, bueno vamos** \- dije comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda, el tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a seguirme a pie.

Íbamos por la vereda de una calle de doble mano - **¿que piensas hacer?** \- dijo Chris **\- no lo se, llegare a mi departamento y talvez solo me duerma** \- dije con algo de cansancio - **¿vives solo?** \- dijo él - **si** \- dije yo - **genial, entonces el domingo iré** **¿de acuerdo?** \- dijo él animado - **como quieras** \- dije con algo de desinterés.

Paramos en una esquina, dos cuadras después, cerré los ojos un momento y suspiré, escuche algo, abrí los ojos y mire hacia la derecha, no los vi claramente ya que pasaron a gran velocidad por la calle y dejaron una ráfaga de aire que fácilmente alzo mi cabello durante unos segundos. Chris y yo nos quedamos mirando como tontos la dirección que habían tomado esos autos blancos que parecían de militares - **que cosa** **más extraña** \- dije volviendo a fijar la vista en mi camino al igual que Chris y volvimos a caminar **\- eh, ¿que crees que haya pasado? -** dijo Chris **\- talvez alguna revuelta o algo asi, ¿son los militares los que pasaron? -** dije con algo de confusión mientras me rascaba la cabeza dudoso **\- si, creí que ya lo sabias** \- dijo Chris sacando su celular y me lo dio.

En el celular habia una foto, en ella estábamos, yo, Chris y un hombre vistiendo un uniforme gris y blanco en frente de un auto igual a los que habían pasado **\- mi padre** **es militar ¿no lo recuerdas?** \- dijo Chris - **perdona, últimamente eh estado olvidando varias cosas -** dije devolviéndole su celular.

Paramos en frente de una casa - **adiós** \- dijo Chris, mientras se acercaba y entraba por una puerta de cristal bordeada por madera pintada de color blanco - **adiós...** \- dije moviendo mi mano en el aire en señal de despedida, la bajé cuando volvía a caminar.

Caminé en silencio por 55 minutos mientras veía el pavimento, tenía puesto un par de auriculares negros, y escuchaba algo de música. Un estruendo llamó mi atención - **¿que pasó?** \- pensé viendo un gran humo negro a la distancia. Como todo humano curioso comencé a correr hacia donde salía el humo, me quite los auriculares mientras corría.

Llegué a lo que parecía un incendio, de un edificio departamental de cinco pisos, habían muchas personas que lo veían, ¿que paso? Y ¿fue una explosión?, eran algunas cosas de muchas que se susurraban y mientras yo procesaba esto, un sonido de un golpe se escuchó, mi atención se dirigió a esto y creo que fui el único que lo escuchó.

Miré hacia un callejón y vi a alguien tapado por una capa marrón observando desde las sombras **\- ¡eh!, ¡oye!** \- dije corriendo hacia él, nadie me prestó atención, solo él y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el callejón - **¡e-espera!** \- dije adentrándome igual y persiguiéndolo.

Doblo en una parte, hice lo mismo, pero una luz me cegó y paré, al aclararse mi vista vi al sujeto de la capa en frente de mi, estaba de espaldas y en frente de él habia varias luces cegadoras detrás de una fila de hombres apuntándonos con armas blancas, que parecían ametralladoras **\- fin del camino... Terroristas** \- dijo uno de los hombres, a diferencia del resto que tenían mascaras y pecheras, este vestía formalmente, de seguro era alguien importante - **no hay pasó, entregense pacíficamente.**

La verdad, estaba cagado del miedo - **esto no era algo que hubiera pensado que podría pasar, yo un simple joven metido en lo que podría convertirse en un fusilamiento, ¡momento!, dijo... ¡¿TERRORISTAS?! -** pensé antes de ponerme en frente del sujeto al que perseguía - **¡e-esperen!, ¡yo no soy un terrorista!.**

El soldado "formal" me miró con algo de... La verdad ni idea de como me miraba - **eso, lo veremos, pero ya que usted esta con él es un terrorista** \- dijo el soldado, yo gire un poco mi cabeza y vi como el sujeto detrás mio asíntio delicadamente y rápidamente, para que los soldados no lo notarán. No tragué saliva, se me hizo lo que algunos dirían, un nudo en la garganta - **joven, sea o no uno de ellos, solo acompañenos, sino es un terrorista no hay de que preocuparse, pero si se resiste no habrá duda de que es uno.**

El sujeto de la capa, el que estaba atrás, se adelantó y se interpuso entre los soldados y yo - **¡dejenlo! -** dijo una voz femenina mientras extendía una mano a su derecha - **¡el no es uno de nosotros!** \- no sabia si sentirme aliviado de que "ella" dijiera eso, o ofenderme malinterpretando lo que dijo - **esto es malo** \- pensé mientras una gota de agua se deslizaba por mi frente, no me habia dado cuenta, pero habia empezado a llover.

El ambiente se volvió, medio triste por el cielo nublado grisáceo, la lluvia que mojaba a las personas se volvió irritante ya que solo se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia mientras yo, ella, y los soldados intercambiábamos miradas rápidas en un silencio fúnebre - **se** **acabó el tiempo** \- dijo Él formal - **fuego.**

¿Tiempo?, ¿de que hablaba?, jamás mencionó el inicio de dicho tiempo, los hombres levantaron sus armas y me apuntaron **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!** \- pensé obviamente, no todos los días te apuntan con un arma, en especial el que lo hagan más de tres al mismo tiempo, di un pasó atrás, los soldados bajaron lentamente un dedo y se prepararon para jalar el gatillo, cerré los ojos, jamás hubiera creído que hiciera eso.

Lo próximo que escuche fue, penosamente, el sonido de las armas disparando, y un cuerpo recibiendo la munición, abrí un ojo con un poco de temor y claro que me impacte por ver a ella en frente mí protegiéndome con su vida la cual creo que habia terminado, recibió todos los disparos, algún que otro debió haber impactado en su cabeza, sorprendentemente para mí ella se quedó de pie, pero la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por el suelo sucio del callejón, me miró - **¿estas bien?** \- dijo ella, logre ver un mechón de cabello rosa y ojos de color celeste cuando me vió, no vi ninguna señal de un impacto en su cabeza asi que creo que me calme más - **no te preocupes, estoy** **bien** \- dije yo, antes de lanzarme contra ella empujándola, y cayendo al suelo mientras los proyectiles pasaban arriba nuestro - **no deberías distraerte** \- dije mirándola a los ojos, la capucha de la capa se habia salido cuando la empuje asi que podia ver su rostro, era... Linda en mí opinión.

Los hombres se nos quedaron viendo, no con rareza o odio, y ni siquiera podría decir como nos miraban por sus máscaras, solo se quedaron ahí quietos unos momentos, me levanté y ella también - **¿que les pasa?** \- dije viendo a los soldados, ella me tomo de la mano - **¡vamos!** \- dijo y comenzó a correr por donde habíamos venido mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Volvimos al lugar donde estaba el incendió, la lluvia y el trabajo de los bomberos fue suficiente para apagarlo, ahora solo estábamos nosotros.

 **\- ¿cual es tu nombre?** \- me preguntó ella, me quede un poco avergonzado, ni idea el porque, asi que solo baje un poco la vista con tristeza - **entiendo, yo me llamó Fluttershy** \- dijo ella un poco alegre **\- ¿Fluttershy? -** mi confusión era notable, creía saber porque lo dijo con alegría, habia levantado la vista. Paramos casi en la mitad de la calle - **creo que los perdimos** \- dije yo - **nunca es tan fácil** \- dijo ella mientras veía tanto el cielo como las calles.

 **\- ¡Allá!** \- dije señalando el techo de una casa de dos pisos. Una especie de robot grande era aquello que estaba ahí, al poco tiempo aparecieron dos más solo que estos estaban en ambos extremos de la calle - **maldición** \- pensé.

El robot que estaba en la azotea de aquella casa en frente de nosotros saltó y cayó cerca de donde estábamos, crucé mis brazos en frente de mi porque el robot creo una pequeña onda de choque que levanto polvo y parte del pavimentó. De su espalda salió humo, y apareció nada más ni nada menos que el soldado formal - **solo lo diré una** **vez más, ¡rindanse!** \- dijo firme, hablaba en serio, miré a Fluttershy con algo de duda, ¿que haremos? decía mi rostro sin duda **\- ¡NO!** \- exclamó Fluttershy - **muy bien** \- dijo el formal, el estaba parado en lo que parecia un asiento de conductor, se sentó y este asiento se introdujo en la espalda del robot sellandose detrás de si una puerta de acero, de seguro era el piloto del robot - **fuego -** sono su voz desde el interior del robot.

Los otros dos robots nos apuntaron con armas grandes - **creo saber lo que hará** **Fluttershy** \- pensé y así fue, saltó en el aire alzandome con ella, mientras que los robots se dispararon el uno al otro, ellos median cerca de 7 metros, ambos robots terminaron explotando.

Para la mala suerte el robot del soldado formal apunto a Fluttershy con una pistola grande y disparó una bala, rozó por suerte a Fluttershy, pero le causó una herida en su brazo derecho, casi todo su brazo sangraba, yo me sostenía de su mano derecha y escuche como ella grito de dolor mientras veía su brazo, me vio por un segundo y me soltó, caí al suelo y amortigüe la caída de Fluttershy atrapandola. Corri de vuelta al callejón y la baje cuidadosamente en el suelo contra la pared - **esto es malo...** **¿debería llamar a una ambulancia? -** pensé alterado, ella me tomó de la mano con su mano izquierda, inexplicablemente para mí me calmé - **no te preocupes** \- dijo ella.

El robot se asomó al callejón, estaba a cierta distancia, nos apuntó con su arma - **maldición** \- pensé viéndolo, Fluttershy apretó mi mano y la mire, ella asíntio, yo entendí eso como un: esta bien.

Bip bip, ¡boom!

Exploto una pequeña bomba en la espalda del robot, y calló para el frente, me pregunte cuando o quien coloco eso, asi que solo mire a Fluttershy - **vamos, ahí un** **hospital en...** \- dije mientras intenté rodearla con mi brazos para asi poder cargarla, ella me detuvo - **aún no quiero morir** \- dijo ella, note un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos, extendi mi mano al igual que mi meñique - **lo prometo, ¿ves?** \- dije haciendo una sonrisa, ella entrelazó su meñique izquierdo con mi meñique derecho y dije la frase: "si no cumplo con mi promesa, me comeré mil agujas".

\- **vamos** \- dije volviendo a intentar entrelazarla con mis brazos, ella cayó al suelo desmayada antes de que pudiera hacerlo - **¡¿e-estas bien?!.**

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

¡MUY BIEN!, ¿que opinan?, ¿promete?.

Actualízare cuando tenga listo cada capitulo así que nunca habrá una fecha fija.

¡BYE BYE!.


	2. Soy de aquel mundo

El sol en lo alto sobre una carretera en las lejanías de una ciudad, con tierra y césped a la vista en los costados y siendo recorrida por una especie de moto flotante blanca, bordeada con turquesa (N/A: para tener una imagen más clara de la moto flotante, pueden buscar una imagen de los speedors del juego de PS3 "Starhawk"). En ella iba una persona con un casco blanco, con el vidrio oscuro, vistiendo una campera con capucha de color gris, guantes negros, y un pantalón negro también.

FIUUMMM.

La moto pegó un pequeño acelerón, haciendo un leve estruendo que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo tras de sí. Después de unos minutos la moto empezó a desacelerar poco a poco, y el conductor giro de lado ayudando al frenado. De no ser por eso hubiera caído en un precipicio como las pequeñas rocas que cayeron por su acción. Él conductor estaba al borde, de tal forma que podia asomarse sin bajarse de la moto.

\- **Estuvo cerca** \- dije sacandome el casco, y asomandome al precipicio, vi como una piedrita cayó al agua que habia al final - **creo que son como 14KM de altura** \- dije en un murmullo antes de alzar la vista un poco hacia arriba, y ver entre las nubes un bello paisaje de montañas, colinas cubiertas de un claro césped verde, y un lago. No perdí el tiempo en volver a ponerme el casco y girar cuidadosamente la moto hacia la carretera para luego acelerar, rumbo a la ciudad.

 _...Mi nombre es Trevor Dicks, soy un estudiante de segundo año de la academia Galty. Que trata de estar desocupado todo el tiempo._

\- **Maldición** \- digo con una notable irritación al perder por un segundo el control.

 _Aprendiendo a conducir "motos" cosa que me cuesta un poco, porque de donde vengo tienen ruedas y aqui... Ni siquiera existen, además, este lugar es mucho más "avanzando", haciendo de mi anterior hogar algo... Arcaico, cosa que es un completo Wooow de mi parte._

Llegó a la ciudad, y hay varios edificios, y casas bonitas a los lados de la carretera. Me detengo al lado de un auto por la luz roja de un semáforo.

 _Vivo en un departamento en la gran ciudad de 4-H , que mantengo con un empleo de medio tiempo como asistente de un científico llamado Adam._

El semáforo cambio a verde y aceleré. Unos segundos después llegué y me estacione frente a una tienda, me quité el casco y bajé para trotar hacia el interior.

 _Claro que con llevar esta clase de vida común, me aburro._

Pagó las cosas que compró y salgo de la tienda con prisa, subo a la moto y la enciendo, esta vez no me puse el casco que estaba cerca mío - **espero que esto sea... bueno.**

 _... Y que cambie de cierto modo mi vida._

* * *

 **[canción opening (opcional): "Bakurock", artista: "YA-KYIM"]**

* * *

\- **espero que con esa presentación basté** \- apagó la moto en un espacio de tierra frente a un edificio departamental de cinco pisos, para luego largar un suspiró y poner una expresión medio seria - **¿debo saltarme la parte de aquel mundo?.**

 _Aquel mundo es a lo que me refiero como mi antiguo hogar._

Bajé de la moto con la bolsa blanca de compras en mano, debo decir que no hago este tipo de compras tan seguido, estos últimos días an sido un tanto preocupantes, creo que incluso estoy sintiendo preocupación mientras subo las escaleras, estoy seguro de que no es una preocupación familiar o sobre mis vecinos, más bien es algo personal.

¿Será en verdad que no es por algún vecino?, digo, no esta de más pensarlo un poco más, a ver, vivo en el segundo piso, él tercer departamento, el cuarto esta desocupado, y el segundo es usado por alguien que pronto se va a mudar, sí, nada de que preocuparse, entonces ¿que me preocupa?.

\- **Talvez...** \- miró hacia mi costado derecho, a varios departamentos de distancia, el color negro de las paredes medio chamuscadas que ocupaba un espacio cercano a 7 departamentos, provocado por el incendio de hace unos días - **en las noticias dijieron que fue provocado por el derrame de gasolina en el interior de uno de los departamentos, pero...** \- después de escuchar eso, me puse a pensar en que eso no iba a tener tanta lógica, pues ¿quien dejaría un bidón de gasolina destapado?, lo cual me llevo a recordar a esa, Fluttershy - **Cuando la vi, se ocultaba del resto de las personas, y esos militares la llamaron terrorista, ¿ella lo habrá provocado?** \- es estúpido sacar conclusiones sin antes escuchar la razón.

Recuerdo que después de entrelazarla con mis brazos para cargarla, y ella desmayada, la sangre se escurría por su brazo, empapando la camisa blanca que en ese entonces yo llevaba, y poco a poco el jean también. Debo decir que aunque supiera que estaba a salvo, no me calmaba, porque ella talvez muera por eso. Me paré al mismo tiempo que levantaba a Fluttershy como una especie de héroe, con uno de mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas, y el otro atrás de su espalda, medio abrazándola.

No es como si no estuviera en shock, si que lo estaba, es la primera vez que sostengo a un herido en gravedad con altas probabilidades de muerte por desangrado, y también es la primera vez que veo sangre, de otra persona claro. Con todo eso en mente traté de no desmayarme, y empecé a correr para salir del callejón, pero volví a una pared de la salida al escuchar y ver a un par de soldados hablar de espaldas a mí un tanto alejados del callejón.

- **¿y ahora que?** \- mi mente trabajaba rápido, creo que estaba en una especie de adrenalina, luego vi al robot que habia usado ese soldado "elegante" - **eso es** \- bajé con cuidado a Fluttershy, apoyándola contra la pared, y con sumo silencio, me acerqué al robot que estaba a varios metros de la salida, me escondi detrás de uno de los brazos, y desde ahí vi a los soldados que seguían hablando entre ellos. Pero para mi mala suerte muy pocos segundos después, voltearon y empezaron a caminar hacia mi dirección mientras seguían hablando, yo habia vuelto a esconderme apenas vi que volteaban - **Mierda, esto talvez fue una mala idea** \- dije nervioso, luego rápidamente continúe con lo que me habia propuesto a hacer al venir aqui, con cautela me dirigí hacia la cabina de la cual salía humo que me ayudó a esconderme, me asomé y pude divisar el cadáver del soldado formal, el cual traté de ignorar con dificultad, y con un poco de miedo tome un objeto compuesto por: semi esfera-pequeño espacio cilíndrico negro- semi esfera-. Que estaba cerca de él.

Al sostenerlo dudé por un segundo, pero luego recordé el motivo de esto, devolverle el favor a Fluttershy, asi qué rápidamente contraje el objeto el cual, en el espacio negro, brillo de celeste, y con algo de rapidez lo arrojé con fuerza en una dirección que suponía, iba a ser lejos del callejón.

BOOOMM!

Después de escuchar la explosión, volví con un poco de rapidez a mi anterior posición **\- ¡Funcionó!** \- dije para mi mismo en un tono de victoria, al ver que los soldados se iban corriendo hacia donde había explotado esa especie de granada, cuando dejaron de aparecer en mi rango de visión, me acerqué un poco agachado tratando de no ruido, al callejón.

Ahí vi que Fluttershy se veía en la misma, pero me preocupé al no sentir su respiración cuando me acerqué para levantarla, con rapidez puse mi oído en su pecho en donde estaría su corazón...

Nada.

Con casi desesperación la recoste y empecé a hacer presión sobre su pecho repetidas veces, luego volví a revisar su corazón, la primera vez que lo hice, nada, la segunda vez también, y la tercera, cuando ya empezaba a sentir un par de lagrimas en mis ojos, igual. Ya para la cuarta vez, me rendí y mantuve mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras me salían un par de lágrimas.

¿Por que tanta tristeza si ni siquiera la conocía?, ¿por la promesa?, ¿por que ella me habia confiado su vida?. Retiré mi cabeza tres segundos después, y la mantuve gacha todo el tiempo que estuve arrodillado frente a ella. No pasó mucho antes de que decidiera irme, parandome dándole una última vista de reojo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

¿Cuando fue que apareció una luz que me molestó?, los abrí para localizarla, y me sorprendí al ver que Fluttershy empezó a brillar, también a flotar.

\- **¿que sucede?** \- retrocedi temeroso, al mismo tiempo que la luz se intensificaba, hasta el punto en que parecia haberse convertido en brillo blanco. Pero en un instante esa luz se apagó y ella dejó de flotar, recapacité cuando escuché que ella calló al suelo, y me acerque medio nervioso.

Cuando noté que la sangre que antes ella tenía, y las heridas ya no estaban, senti una emoción que me hizo poner mi oído sobre su pecho y escuchar sus latidos, despegue el oído por sorpresa.

\- **no hay tiempo para preguntar, debo llevarla a algún lugar** \- No hice nada más que volver a levantarla y salir corriendo del callejón.

Fue sorprendente que sus heridas se curarán en cuestión de segundos; pero eso me hace pensar ¿como?, no eh sacado esa experiencia de mi cabeza desde que sucedió hace días, en los cuales no despertó, y eh estado faltando a la escuela cuidándola en mi departamento y volviendo de comprar con más rapidez por si llegará a despertar.

\- **Hoy es el cuarto día** \- y heme aquí en la entrada de mi departamento, sosteniendo la llave ya colocada en la cerradura, pensando en si cuando la abra estaría despierta o no.

Haciéndome preguntas y cuestionando mi desicion, preocupándome por si los militares llegarán a encontrarla y ella siga como está, indefensa; conmigo como protector no es suficiente, ni siquiera un poquito, y si no llegará a despertar, no podría evitarlo. Pero hoy es el día, el dia en que cuando abra la puerta la encontraré despierta en mi cama... Estoy seguro.

CLICK

Gire la llave al fin, y abrí la puerta.

* * *

Mi departamento cuenta con tres habitaciones: la cocina/comedor, el living que también uso como mi habitación, y el baño obviamente. Al entrar se encuentra primero el living, es espacioso pero aun asi solo puse una cama y nada más, si hay muebles todas esas cosas comunes en un living, pero lo único que conformaría mi habitación seria la cama. Habia dejado abierta la puerta de vidrio que daba paso al balcón, creo que no debi hacerlo, mi cama donde esta Fluttershy, esta cerca, la luz del sol y el aire que deberían entrar talvez la enfermen o la despierten, sinceramente espero que sea la segunda, por eso hoy me he apresurado más que de costumbre en volver.

* * *

 **Fluttershy P.O.V.**

Nada de estas cosa raras eran de esperarse para mí, pero... ¿Por que no me sentía nerviosa de la situación?. Eh despertado entre las sabanas de una cama que esta desordenada, aunque creo que yo fui quien la desordenó, si me eh despertado en ella es lo mas probable.

Ah, la confusión y las ansias de respuestas me obligaron a levantarme, no conocía el lugar así que, ¿que más iba a hacer?, por accidente me enredé con la sabana al pararme pero caí sobre la cama por suerte. Ah que bien huele...

Momento, ¿por que olí la sabana?, ¿por que me agrada su olor?, ¿quien dormirá aqui todos los días?, ¿será hombre o mujer?. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar la mente, no debía pensar mucho sobre eso, lo pasado, pasado. Esta vez tuve un poco más de cuidado al levantarme, fijándome por si me enredaba.

Parada al fin, mire detrás mío, por donde entraba la luz que me despertó, una puerta corrediza de vidrio abierta daba pasó a otro parte, parecia que era pequeña, por lo que fui hacia ella.

\- **ahhh, que lindo** \- dije con agrado al sentir una repentina brisa fresca, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba varias plantas sobre una mesa ubicada a la izquierda, que ocupaba casi todo el lateral izquierdo, me acerque a ella sin prisa y toqué una de las plantas - **oh, cierto** \- recordé que debía averiguar donde estaba. Con algo de decepción solté la hoja de la planta y volví a entrar.

Podia verse un poco oscuro, el lugar no tenía luz aparente, solo la que traspasaba la puerta de vidrio. Había otra puerta, una blanca, que estaba en el lado oscuro, pero se distinguía claramente por su color, habia algo asi como un mostrador cerca de ella, que hacia como de pared para separar otra sección algo grande que se podia ver, en ella habia cosas de cocina, refrigerador, lava platos, horno, etc.

A mi derecha habia un escritorio moderno para computadora, con su respectiva computadora, teclado y mouse, a un lado del mouse habia una foto, me acerqué al escritorio por curiosidad, talvez sea del dueño de esta casa.

- **¿Pe-Pero QUÉ?** \- solté la foto en el aire por sorpresa, pero luego intenté agarrarla en el aire para confirmar lo que habia visto - **¿como...?** \- logré atraparla y la veía, era una foto mía, cuando estuve en el globo aerostático hace... Creo que varios días. Escuché un ruido unos segundos después asi que dejé la foto y me escondi a un lado del escritorio por reflejo, el ruido vino de la puerta blanca.

\- **debe ser el dueño** \- pensé mientras me asomaba para ver la puerta, hubo silencio por mucho tiempo diría yo - **¿Por que no abre?, después de todo es su casa, y él o ella debería pensar que sigo inconsciente. Aunque... Si él o ella me ha cuidado todo este tiempo, ¿por que me escondo de el o ella ahora?, bien pudo haberme dejado en la calle o en algún otro sitio, o simplemente no molestarse en ayudarme. Supongo que es amable...** \- no tuve más tiempo para pensar ya que escuché un rápido sonido, para que luego la puerta se abra, y me escondi más. Escuché como dio un par de pasos para luego detenerse.

\- **Se ha ido** \- senti un poco de decepción en su voz, era hombre. Pero después de decir eso, inmediatamente volvió a dar un par de pasos, asomé la cabeza y pude verlo de espaldas en lo que creo que era la cocina, dejó una bolsa blanca sobre una repisa baja (ósea que esta a la altura de la cintura) detrás de la pared/mostrador.

Quedé con la cabeza asomada, si no volteaba no habia problema y además, yo quería tratar de saber más sobre él - **cabello negro... Es adolescente, entre talvez 14 y 16 años... Usa... Una remera azul y un pantalón negro y... Diablos, Creo que debo acercarme más** \- en cuclillas empecé lentamente a salir de mi lugar, y empecé a moverme con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido - **¿como se llamará?, ¿cuantos años tendrá?, ¿con que intenciones me habrá trai-? Momento** \- parecia que estaba cocinando, no, eso no es importante. Pude ver su rostro sin que me viera gracias al vidrio de una alacena - **¡es él!.**

El mismo chico que recuerdo haber involucrado en ese asunto.

\- **¿que hago?** \- me detuve a mitad de la habitación, y si él se volteaba iba a poder verme. No hice nada más que pararme y dar un pasó, creo que llamé su atención, pero un asi estaba decidida a decirle...

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Después de simultáneamente haber visto la cama y la puerta abierta, pensaba que se habia ido, algo asi como un perro sin correa que apenas conociste y confiaste en que no se iría cuando mirarás para un costado. Pudo haber dejado una nota, pero prefiero terminar aqui y luego buscarla, para leerla mientras almuerzo, supongo que así reduciré sentimientos.

¿Cuando habia decidido aprender a cocinar?, recuerdo bien que jamás hubiera querido aprender, pero creo que varias situaciones lo demandaron. Busqué un ingrediente en la alacena que estaba cerca mío, aún asi me concentre en lo que hacia y no vi lo que tome, suerte que fue lo que quería. Segundos después...

\- **Gracias** \- escuché un ruido detrás mío, y por voltear, la navaja que sostenía empujó un frasco de salsa de tomate, el cual se rompió en el suelo. Ja, le di más importancia al suelo que a la voz femenina que me habló. Tomé un trapo y empecé a limpiar, entre los sonidos de las palabras de mi mente, esa mujer empezó a caminar acercándose **\- Lo siento** \- me detuve al volverla a escuchar - **no hay problema** \- dije parandome al tiempo que volteaba para verla.

Me sentía extraño, juraría que hace un momento me dije que evitaría verla y más, hablarle - **¿podrías esperar por allá? Por...favor** \- ambos habíamos abierto la boca, pero yo gane en sacar el aliento. No señale un lugar específico, asi que Fluttershy solo se sentó en el suelo fuera de la cocina, talvez porque sentía que no le correspondía tomar un lugar más cómodo.

Largué un suspiró cuando terminé de limpiarme las manos con un trapo - **veamos, ensayé frente al espejo para esto. todo esta en como me presenté** \- dije en mí mente antes de ir hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, y sentarme frente a ella con una expresión un poco seria - **Hola, mi nombre es Trevor** \- dije con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella se sorprendió cuando lo hice, un segundo después se relajo y también extendió su mano - **hola, mi nombre es Fluttershy** \- después de terminar con el saludo, endurecí un poco mi mirada.

\- **antes me dijiste "Gracias", ¿podrías decirme porque?,** **Fluttershy** \- calmado y sin duda lo dije.

Noté un ligero sonrojo, al igual que el desvío de su mirada - **porque... cumpliste tu promesa** \- ¿acaso lo estaba malinterpretando?, porque si uno lo piensa eso es algo que diría un enamorado o enamorada, y el que lo escuché terminaría nervioso y sonrojado como yo - **¿que dices?, no, no, NO es que no seas de mi agrado pero; te conocí de un momento a otro** \- negaba con las palmas de mis manos cuando lo dije, ella volvió a verme a medida que lo hacia, parecia estar procesando lo que dije, cambiando drásticamente su mirada - **¿Huh?... ¡¿Huh?!. ¡Eres un...!.**

- **¡ah!, perdóname, creo que me confundí** \- de alguna forma logré salvarme de un golpe - **comencemos otra vez ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Quien eres tú?.**

* * *

 **Fluttershy P.O.V**

¿Quien soy yo? - **ya te dije, soy Fluttershy** \- ¿a que se refiere?.

\- **ya sé, lo siento, creo que no use la pregunta correcta...** \- su mirada se oscureció, creo que dudaba en preguntarme lo que sea que quiera - **¿Eres mala?** \- con que eso era, suspiré por alivio, pensé que iba a hacer algo más... - **¿Eres terrorista?** \- desvío la mirada, casi mostrándome su cabello negro por completo.

\- **No, asi que tranquilo ¿si?** \- traté de hacer una sonrisa, pero se notaba que habia sido forzada, admito que me pone triste el que me llamen así - **pero, eso es lo que han dicho sobre ti los últimos días, Y...** \- volvió a mirarme, con una mezcla de seguridad y seriedad - **tu incendiaste el edificio ¿no?.**

- **¿Como...?** \- ¿De donde escuchó eso? - **es cierto o ¿no? -** supongo que no puedo mentirle - **Si, yo lo incendie, pero escucha ahí un buen motivo para lo que hice...**

 **\- ¿Y cuál es?** \- me interrumpió, y su voz se mostró un poco molesta.

Si no me hubiera interrumpido seguro que se lo hubiera dicho sin pensarlo dos veces, sin ningún rodeo. Pero me hizo pensarlo un poco más, cerré la boca que habia mantenido abierta, y me aísle en mi mente. Lo que diga decidiría de cierto modo lo que me sucedería, ir a la calle o quedarme, también podría costarme la libertad, puesto que pueden arrestarme u algo peor por haber incendiado un edificio. Pero, y ¿si le digo quién soy en realidad?, ¡talvez si lo hago podría cambiar su mala impresión sobre mí! ¡eso es!

\- **¿Pasa algo? -** dijo él, creo que me estaba tardando en contestar, ignore su pregunta y preparé el aliento en los pulmones para decirle...

\- **Soy una Equestriana** \- Por miedo se lo habia dicho con los ojos cerrados; idiota.

Su silencio ya me empezaba a inquietar más.

 **\- ya, veo** \- ¿acaso estaba maravillado con mi respuesta?, abrí los ojos para confirmarlo, y SI; tenia una pequeña sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lado.

Me quede estática y sorprendida por su compostura, lo cual hizo que me trabara un par de veces antes de hablar - **¿puedo preguntarte algo?** \- sabia que me escuchaba aun si no me miraba, me paré rápido y fui por lo que seria mi pregunta - **¿de donde sacaste esto? -** le mostré la foto de antes. La tomó un poco después y se sorprendió por eso.

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Me encantó que pudiera recibir todas las respuestas, pero seguro pediría algo a cambio... Tenia que ser la foto, se me habia pasado, no, más bien se me habia olvidado esconderla.

\- **También quería preguntarte sobre eso, pero ya que me dijiste que eras Equestriana, bueno, se respondió sin preguntar** \- la confundí sin querer - **un amigo me la envío, y yo la imprimí, nada más.**

- **¿Por que?** \- si no le contestó, a lo mejor me golpea.

\- **a ver...** \- busqué entre mis ropas otra cosa, creo que le inspiraba algo de desconfianza, supongo que si ella tuviera un arma me apuntaría y preguntaría que buscaba. Saqué mi celular, abrí un blog de notas y se lo mostré - **bueno, inicio desde el principio -** dije parandome.

\- **¿que es esto?** \- lo agarró y empezó a leer.

\- **lo que esta escrito ahí es lo que te contaré, solo te lo doy para que si te pierdes, te reintegres** \- para esto ensaye frente al espejo.

(...)

Termine de explicarlo mientras almorzábamos, tomo más allá de la media hora pero creo que pudo comprenderlo, de todos modos aún tiene mi celular.

\- **¿entendiste todo?** \- ya era hora de que ella comiera, yo terminé justo en ese momento, y ella aún no habia tocado su plato, se la habia pasado leyendo lo del celular todo el tiempo, incluso durante mi explicación **\- ¿me lo devuelves?** \- extendi mi mano para que me lo entregará y lo hizo. Al fin va a comer.

\- **Básicamente...** \- empezó ella mientras tomaba el tenedor - **tu amigo Adam y tú, sienten curiosidad por las tierras que se pueden divisar desde el borde de esta nube, ¿terrenal?...**

\- **Terrestre** \- corregí - **es el suelo flotante en el que se construyo la ciudad.**

\- **bueno, ustedes creen que esas tierras, son Equestria, por lo tanto ustedes se turnaban para observarlas, y en un turno de Adam el diviso algo que suponía venia de allí. Ahí, tomo una foto...**

\- **la que viste. Asi que puedes decir que ya sabia que eras de aquel mundo.**

\- **esta... Bien.**

\- **pero me preguntó, ¿por que venir? ¿por que violar el tratado de Xenovia?**

\- **veníamos porque se nos aviso de un posible ataque, de esta nube, asi que nos enviaron a investigar, yo y otros dos.**

\- **pero escuche que ustedes son ponys, ¿como se hicieron humanos?.**

\- **magia** \- tan simple - **subimos en un globo aerostático, pensamos que pasaríamos sin conflictos pero...**

\- **los humanos ya no usan globos aerostáticos** \- odiaba interrumpirla, pero también odiaba quedarme callado.

\- **incendiaron el globo, y empezamos a caer, por suerte chocamos en la nube terrestre, bueno... para mi suerte** \- su rostro se entristeció - **mis amigos no lograron sobrevivir.**

 **\- lo lamento** \- típico que alguien diga eso, y típico que te respondan: - **no importa.**

\- **Bueno** \- me paré de la mesa calmado, como si nada pasará - **iré a afuera un rato...**

 **\- ¡espera! -** casi se atraganta por decirlo, parecia importante, me detuve en la puerta - **¿Si?.**

* * *

Al final no podia quejarme, acepté fácilmente a llevarla conmigo, aseguró tener una forma de regresar a su hogar, y si se quedaba, bueno, seguro la encontraban los militares. Le explique sobre: radares, naves de caza, que no tendrían piedad, bla bla bla. Pero aun después de decirle que ni siquiera lograría pasar de los 100 metros, su desicion se mantuvo, talvez porque ya casi llegábamos al borde de la nube. Un sitio de tierra con arbustos pequeños.

Paré por completo la moto a unos diez metros del borde. Ni siquiera pude terminar de suspirar, cuando ella se acercaba apresurada al borde - **¡oye, cuidado!, si te caes, será como caer sobre concreto desde un piso 147.**

- **lo se** \- dijo mientras intentaba asomarse, yo la veía preocupado mientras me bajaba de la moto, puso un pie más adelante, para inclinarse más. Me apresuré y fui trotando hacia donde estaba ella - **¡no tan cerca!** \- la distraje y perdio el equilibrio - **mierda** \- viví en cámara lenta el momento en el que roce su mano para sostenerla.

Cayó y yo quede en el borde mirando hacia abajo durante unos segundos. Pero caí hacia atrás por sorpresa cuando un objeto se elevo hacia el cielo como un borrón instantáneo frente a mí, retrocedi asustado, ya eran suficientes sorpresas. Como no pude ver nada en el cielo, hacia donde se habia ido, relajarme no costo trabajo. Cambie de posición, sentándome y recogiendo mis piernas, quede viendo a nada en particular durante segundos, hasta que en mi rango de visión empezaba a desender algo, me sentía mal, asi que no hice nada. Toco mi cabeza, lo que fuera eso, alcé un poco la vista y vi a Fluttershy con un ligero cambio - **alas... -** distinguí dos alas amarillas en su espalda **\- ¿magia, para volar?** \- negó con ternura.

\- **en Equestria era una pegaso** \- lo explicaba hasta cierto punto - **por eso pude sobrevivir a la caída, salí del globo antes del impacto.**

 **\- Ya;veo** \- aunque aún tenia una incógnita, no importaba realmente, si todo termina ahora para que preguntar - **¿ahora te iras?** \- pienso que sonó algo grosero.

Primero miro hacia atrás, en una vista periférica, luego me miró y negó con una sonrisa - **aunque tenga alas, me cansaría y me caería...**

\- **pero, entonces ¿por que no lo dijiste?. Y, ¿como iras a tu hogar en Equestria? -** se volteó y me dio la espalda, pareciera que se entristeció con la pregunta - **no puedo, no puedo volver a Equestria** \- dijo mientras yo me paraba detrás suyo - **y no te dije que tenia alas porque pensé que no me traerias aquí** \- Giro con la cabeza gacha, estaba triste, podría llorar en cualquier momento.

\- **creo que tienes razón al decir que no te hubiera traído, digo, me agradas...** \- el que estuviéramos tan cerca y el que ella me mirará ahora a los ojos me pusieron nervioso, por que diablos mire su boca.

\- **tú** \- dijo antes de abrazarme, poniéndome en un pequeño shock - **¿me ayudarías a volver a Equestria?.**

\- **claro** \- dije algo embobado por el abrazo.

- **¿es una promesa?** \- me miro a los ojos al decirlo, la fuerza de su abrazo estaba en duda - **si** \- respondí, volvió a abrazarme con más fuerza esta vez, iba a corresponder el abrazo pero un ruido me llamó la atención.

Algo asi como sirenas... Oh no.

\- **Hay que irnos** \- tomé a Fluttershy de la mano y la lleve a la moto, se puso el casco rápido y la moto ya estaba encendida, aceleré mientras giraba. A la vista no habia nadie, y tampoco habia ruido - **Fluttershy, ¿escuchaste algo?** \- un poco tarde para preguntar.

Negó con la cabeza, y luego miro hacia atrás, regreso rápido la vista y se veía asustada, por esa acción traté de mirar hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro se podia ver que nos perseguían, pero no distinguía muy bien que - **¡CUIDADO!** \- devolví la vista al frente y nos habían bloqueado el paso, frené apenas lo vi, por poco y casi chocamos con un robot grande.

Al poco tiempo llegaron más para bloquearnos, o más bien rodearnos, en mi opinión era excesivo usar como 6 robots de 7 metros de alto, solo para encerrar a una moto aerodeslizante en un circulo de un diámetro de 10 metros. La carretera no era usada desde hace tiempo, por lo que no tenían problemas en exterminarnos, y de todos modos éramos anónimos entre las personas.

Fluttershy aún tenía el casco y trataba de encogerse en mi espalda, cabía la posibilidad de que esto ya hubiera sido planeado previamente para encontrarla, pues yo ya habia ido y venido por este lugar muchas veces y no habia ni rastro de vida más que la mía.

Talvez buscar un error en su plan o una ruta de escape en la formación de los huecos que se hacían entre las piernas metálicas, y no correr el riesgo de muerte entregándonos sin oposición si llegará a fallar.

Estaba listo para intentarlo, para presionar el acelerador y hacer un todo o nada, pero...

 **\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?** \- más allá de que pudiera estarnos gritando para que lo escuchecemos, a aquel hombre que se podia ver por encima y detrás de una de las de las cabezas de los robots, con una mano en el aire; lo cual me hizo ver la cima de los demás robots, sorpresa sorpresa, nos apuntaban.

Y ya la situación se ponía más tensa sin mi respuesta, me quedaba observando al hombre de cabello platinado con toques púrpuras en las puntas que parecia ser el jefe - **¿quien es usted?** \- Grité para que pudiera escucharme.

Retiró su mano con calma, y los pilotos bajaron sus armas, por suerte la pregunta que hice, hacia que me viera como un inocente ante ellos, extenuando alguna sospecha sobre mí.

\- **Capitán Erick Parsonz** \- hizo algo asi como una reverencia para darle dramatismo a su presentación, y al finalizar me señaló - **¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? -** NOS señaló.

Cambiaría el tema de ser posible, si tan solo Fluttershy dejase de temblar cada vez que habia silencio de nuestro lado y ruido del de Parsonz, pensaría en algo que nos involucrará a ambos - **Soy un estudiante, y ella es mi compañera de clase. Vinimos por una tarea del medio ambiente que hay en esta nube** \- tratando de llamar la atención con mis palabras, tecleaba en secreto con una mano en un panel en el centro del manubrio de la moto, funcionaba a la perfección. Saqué algo de mi bolsillo cuando terminé de hablar y teclear, era una roca, me gané la mirada de los cañones de sus armas; la lance al aire con fuerza. Término hecha pedazos por un disparó, lo mismo pasó con otra, la tercera la lance a alguien en específico.

BANG.

Fue con una pistola, de quien estaba acargo llamando la atención de sus subordinados - **basta de Juegos** \- Dijo Parsonz serio, pero no pude escucharlo, ¿por que?, porque habia montado el pequeño show para escapar por una abertura entre los robots - **persiganlos** \- sereno esta vez y de espaldas a mi huida, no hizo nada más que esperar a que sus hombres se fueran tras de mi y Fluttershy.

Funcionó mejor de lo que pensé, llevábamos ventaja sobre los robots y éramos más rápidos, lo único que teníamos que hacer era esquivar hábilmente sus proyectiles. Por un segundo miré hacia atrás, y recordé esas piernas metálicas grandes, por lo que salí de la carretera y fui por la tierra irregular.

Iba bien, Fluttershy habia dicho que ya casi no se veían, por lo que me relajé un poco. Pero un segundo después hubo una explosión cerca, no nos hizo nada, pero era preocupante.

Otra y otra, y otra, podría decírse que no habia ningún intervalo entre las explosiones; una cayó varios metros frente nuestro cuando volteé hacia atrás, salía humo asi que pensé que podría despistarlos si lo atravesaba, y lo hice pero habia una gran roca después del humo, no iba a poder esquivarla.

Ambos salimos volando cuando chocamos, caímos por una pequeña ladera después de eso, la moto habia salido volando metros en el aire por encima de nosotros, y vi como le pegó un proyectil, explotando en el acto.

(...)

.

.

.

 **2\. Soy de aquel mundo.**

 **[Canción Ending (opcional): "Hero" artista: "Supercell"]**


	3. De ahora en adelante

Bien. Primero daré la nota que pensaba dar en el capitulo anterior pero por el poco tiempo que tuve no la di.

 **[La nota es para aquellos que hayan leído el fic antes de esta fecha: 29/05/16] Nota:** Otro reinicio, ya lo sé, puede ser estúpido reiniciarla pero bueno, la siguiente es la razón:

Bastante simple de hecho, dar una razón más "Coherente" para lo que sucedió en el Cap 5. E implementar los P.O.V (Points of view) que a decir verdad, espero que hagan la historia más interesante.

Y, finalizo queriendo decir... Lo siento.

Pasemos a la historia...

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Nada, ¿con que llenar esos espacios en blanco?, son acertijos a los cuales no doy suficiente atención. Se que me van bien este tipo de cosas, o más bien las disfrutó por más complicadas que sean, pero que sean preguntas a las cuáles no tengo respuesta es aburrido. Debería entregar y listo, total e hecho la mitad, y seguro respondí bien a la vez que prolijo y completo. El profesor es nuevo por lo que puede que sea piadoso con este que se hace llamar alumno.

\- **Trevor, ¿quiere que le retire la hoja?** \- oh, incluso puede leer mentes. Ad de sorprenderme que fue una enorme coincidencia, que justo estuviera al lado mio cuando pensaba en voz alta, talvez fue el silencio del aula lo que resalto mi voz entre el salón. Un segundo y ya no estaba la hoja en mi pupitre - **¿por que se ha dormido?** \- no veía bien si revisaba mi trabajo o me miraba en posición de flojo, recostado sobre la silla y con los ojos entre abiertos.

\- **me desvele estudiando profesor** \- se distinguía claramente el sueño en mi voz, apunto de bostezar, lo cual hice.

\- **¿se olvido del examen de historia?** \- ¿ahora si me miraba?, me talle los ojos para averiguarlo. Y el profesor ya iba de nuevo a su escritorio en una esquina del salón - **ve** **a lavarte la cara** \- pronto me levante tras su orden y ya estaba saliendo del aula.

Habia alguien del otro lado, no nos chocamos sino que nos detuvimos antes de hacerlo, el rostro familiar de Medusa - **¿que haces aqui?** \- largué un bostezo después, y ya me iba a ir pero me agarró de la camisa, la miré sin molestia.

\- **espera un momento** \- dijo ella.

\- **¿que?** \- enderece el cuerpo un poco, tomando una posición que parecia sarcástica. Su mirada no hacia nada más que ignorarme, hasta que giro lentamente hacia mí cerrando la puerta del salón, se sorprendió un poco al verme a los ojos, supongo que fue por mis ojeras.

¿Quien no lo haría?, si las tenia como si fueran ojos debajo de mis ojos.

 **\- ¿que? -** pregunté mientras ella pasaba un dedo por una - **¿maquillaje?.**

\- **Ehhh...** \- empecé a correr, y pronto llegué al rincón en donde estaban las escaleras y las subi como alguien apresurado. Primer piso... Segundo piso, y me detuve en el tercero para ver si venia detrás de mí - **¿almenos lo intentó?** \- me quede ahí lo suficiente como para escuchar sus pasos.

Gire rápido y ese fue mi error, ya que choqué contra la puerta que pretendía abrir. Y cuando me di cuenta tenia una mano en mi hombro.

* * *

 **[canción opening (opcional): "Bakurock", artista: "YA-KYIM"]**

* * *

\- **con que sin piedad eh** \- no me quejaba en realidad, no por completo, lo hacia por dentro - **uno, dos, uno, dos... -** habían dicho que si me aburría, que empezara a marcar un ritmo en mi mente - **debo terminar rápido** \- o poner algo entremedio.

Aunque, esto no deja de ser un castigo con poner algo para "disfrutarlo".

Formaba parte de lo que hable hace algunas horas.

Con Medusa o más bien Elisa su nombre real, después de que me "atrapó" por asi decirlo, me dio un pedazo de algodón para mi nariz y una bandita, en el mismo lugar donde choqué con la puerta.

\- **idiota** \- recuerdo que fue lo primero que dijo antes de darme ambas cosas. - **Sabias que podías llevarme a la enfermería** \- dije yo en aquel momento, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta contra la que choqué.

\- **te escaparías, por eso fui primero ahí.**

\- **hubiera sido más simple si me noqueabas, yo descansaba y tu me atrapabas** \- ambas partes contentas, aun si yo tenia que sufrir un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo.

\- **me sacas de quicio, pero no lo haría; almenos si estamos en la escuela** \- cerró su mano al decir lo ultimo, y me miró; creo que imaginaba golpearme en la calle.

No tengo tiempo para imaginar una pelea callejera contra ella.

Gire y me acerqué al barandal de la azotea, y por asi decirlo me cerré

\- **no me molestes por unos minutos, y iré sin molestarte** \- con eso ya dicho, y con la seguridad de que no lo haría. Empecé a hacer lo de cada día, desde ayer.

 _"¿me ayudarías a volver a Equestria?",_ Fluttershy no era familia y mucho menos una amiga, aún. Y ¿ya estamos haciendo promesas sin sentido alguno?, poco después estábamos escapando de los militares, de nuevo. Y ahora, como si nada esta en mi casa, haciendo quien sabe qué con total libertad. Podría revisar cualquier pertenencia mía y yo no podría evitarlo. Por eso le deje mi celular, para que leyera cualquier historia que quisiera. Ja, me pregunto si se conformará con eso hasta que vuelva.

Y si sale generará problemas en todos los sentidos que se me ocurran.

Por lo que deje el refrigerador repleto. Y también, como último recurso deje un vaso con agua y un tranquilizante ya disuelto, él cuál le dije que tomará si quería salir a buscarme.

Creo que soy algo paranoico con ello.

Bueno, se me acaba el tiempo de paz por lo que pensaré lo que realmente debería estar pensando.

 **\- ¿si o no? -** deje la respuesta de aquella pregunta de Fluttershy para pensar después, y después es ahora, aún si respondí en aquel momento, no lo hice con sinceridad. Me tomaría tiempo tomando en cuenta cosas particulares, y talvez no me convendría esperar a que pasen ciertos hechos para decidirlo, asi que solo tomaré en cuenta lo que sucedió desde que la conocí hasta ahora.

En primera instancia el incendio que provocó, digo casi pierdo mi departamento ya que fue en el edificio en el que vivo. En segundo lo que paso poco después, ella murió y por arte de magia revivió. Luego resulta que tiene alas. Y por último Parsonz.

Supongo que será el punto negativo más fuerte de todos, pues él, junto con el reducido grupo de personas, me vieron con Fluttershy.

\- **¿no crees que ya pensaste bastante?, debo llevarte al consejo**.

\- **que impaciente eres** \- supongo que la canse desde hace mucho, me dirigí hacia la puerta donde estaba ella - **oye; si alguien te pide ayuda sabiendo que posiblemente no aceptes por ser peligroso ¿que harías? -** talvez no ayude mucho pero quiero saber la opinión de alguien más.

\- **¿Por qué la pregunta?.**

\- **solo responde, es una pregunta inofensiva** \- para ella.

\- **lo ayudaría, y si es más de lo puedo, lo siento** \- me parece razonable, poner límites.

tomaré su respuesta en cuenta.

\- **gracias** \- y después de eso me llevo al consejo estudiantil.

Una cosa por otra y se definió mi castigo.

Heme ahora aquí barriendo el patio de la escuela hace como dos horas y media, cuando ya las clases habían terminado, y seguro Fluttershy estaría esperando a que llegará. Ya no tenia el pedazo de algodón en mi nariz ni la bandita, por lo que me ahorraría un par de preguntas.

Volviendo a mi castigo, ya casi terminaba, pues ya llene 3 bolsas justo como me dijeron que tenia que hacer, y estaba a punto de dejarlas en el contenedor. Salí con mi mochila en la espalda y las bolsas sostenidas con ambas manos, no costo mucho dejarlas en el contendor de la esquina.

El cielo estaba naranja como cada vez que salgo de la escuela, solo que esta vez tenia un color algo más fuerte - **tendré que correr** \- aunque fue mi idea, no quería que Fluttershy llegará a tomar del vaso tranquilizante **\- ¡AH!** \- tuve un tono algo mujer al gritar, no me esperaba que Elisa estuviera ahí - **¿que haces aqui?.**

\- **te vigilaba** \- ¿vigilándome?, aún después de entregarme a las autoridades, ¿que soy?, ¿un criminal bajo sospecha? - **veo que terminaste.**

\- **veo que término... Tu trabajo** \- dije algo nervioso mientras la rodeaba guardando distancia.

\- **déjame acompañarte** \- hasta ahí, ya debo empezar a correr.

\- **¿que dices?, ¿po-por que lo harías?, digo ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer? -** para empezar, ella no me gusta, mi destino es el departamento donde esta Fluttershy y no puedo llevarla ahí por obvias razones.

\- **es para-**

\- **NO** \- ya me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, tenia mi mochila asi que podia irme. De la nada me agarro de la manga de mi buzo - **entonces acompáñame a mi casa** \- ¿por que lo haría?.

\- **¿para qué?.**

\- **son las 19:00, y por tu culpa me quede en la escuela.**

\- **podías irte y nada más...** \- lo que dijo era verdad porque aun tenia su uniforme. Lo que yo decía también era verdad ya que... Bueno, el consejo estudiantil le dijo que me debía vigilar - **esta bien.**

¿Por que debería hacerle caso?, la verdad no lo se, solo la seguiré, no seré una especie de príncipe de fantasías; Oh, eso me recuerda que me gustan las fantasías, ¿a Fluttershy le gustarán?, me sacaron sonrisas las que tengo en el celular. Ah, evitaré recordar mucho, asi que iré más allá del presente.

No espero mucho en realidad, La encontraré a ella haciendo algo que de seguro no espero y comenzará alguna situación inesperada de dolor de cabeza, y todo terminará con alguna interrupción sorpresa, como... No sé, alguien aparece de repente.

Me aburrire de mi mismo si sigo pensando en lo que haga relacionado con ella. ¿Por que... No pensar en el cielo?, es bonito en naranja, nubes que lo acompañan sin intención alguna, Ja, no es como si las nubes hablarán para decir porque siempre están ahí. Perderé la cordura en cualquier momento por aburrimiento. Talvez podría darle un empujón a algo emocionante para entretenerme, pero lo único a mi alcance seria revelar ante todos quien y lo que es Fluttershy.

Como que todo lo que pienso al final se relaciona con ella, ¡¿por que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza?!. Ya sé - **Elisa, ¿como fue el dia? -** ¿algo de entretenimiento conseguiré?.

* * *

 **Erick Parsonz P.O.V.**

Sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio y con los pies sobre él, no me molestaba en pensarlo más, asi era - **él aludido a las preguntas** \- gran nombre para lo que lo caracteriza.

¿Un arma?, ¿un superpoder?, no, solo tenia abundancia de inofensibilidad, y escapó. No es la gran cosa realmente escapar si solo fue un simple error, de los errores se aprende, eso dicen. ¿Pero quien aprende esta vez?, ¿él o yo?, O ¿ambos por igual?. Si lo capturaba ahí se terminaba todo, pero ahora debo buscarlo para apresarlo.

No hay nada más entretenido que un juego de gato y ratón ¿no?, si disfrutas y te pones aprueba, En ese caso yo haría de ratón, pero como es al reves yo hago de gato. Poner trampas para encerrarlo, usar queso para tentarlo, algo simple y convencional.

\- **Capitán** \- ¿seria él, el repartidor de queso? - **no pudimos hacer nada** \- que desgracia, no lo es. Esperaré a que llegué.

\- **pon a todos en espera Miles, aún no tengo algo para capturar al ratón aludido** \- gire la silla para no verlo irse, y me dediqué a ver la blanca pared.

No solo ahora tenia que esperar algo de información, debía esperar algún descuido de su parte. Aquel dia de ayer le vi el rostro y no puedo recordar como lucía exactamente.

\- **Capitán** \- ¿ya venia de nuevo?, ¿no se daba cuenta que estaba algo estresado con esto?.

\- **habla Miles** \- gire la silla por cortesía más que por respeto.

\- **si señor. Los hombres están en espera de órdenes como usted dijo. Y llegó el reporte de la división de vigilancia bajo su mando** \- oh, ya era hora. Miles lo traía consigo bajo su brazo, me di cuenta que era pequeño cuando lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

- **¿que es esto?** \- no me gustó lo que leí en la primera hoja - **cámar no operaron** \- llegaban malas noticias. Deje la hoja y hice el reporte a un lado, si iniciaba asi no querría leer el resto - **falta información, no podemos hacer nada de momento. Esperaremos a que aparezca no solo un indicio, sino una prueba. En algún momento tropezará y lo capturaremos.**

\- **informaré a los demás** \- y luego se va finalizando su línea.

Ahora me restaría esperar a la suerte, si en verdad existe, y si esta de mi lado. Y sino... ¿Como lo encuentro?.

* * *

 **Adam P.O.V**

Sacaré todo lo que tengo en esta ocasión, llevando una caja de revistas viejas, una de ropa, otra de discos duros. Se las daré a Trevor pronto.

A mi mejor amigo, si me deja llamarlo así, no le debería importar tener que cuidar estas cosas por un tiempo, vive en un departamento solo, con espacio de sobra. Aunque, quizás las circunstancias de su estudio, puedan cambiar su soledad, digo en algún momento sacará a flote su hombría y encontrará a una de su edad.

Solo espero que no haya formado una relación así aún.

De ser así seguro dicha persona estaría en su departamento, de visita.

- **¡Ya voy!** \- le falta madurez, aún sigue haciendo esa voz aguda falsa. ¿Voz aguda?, solo hacía una falsa - **¿Trevor estas ahí?** \- pegué una oreja a la puerta, no me preocupaba del todo si solo es eso - **¿Trevor?, él no esta regrese después** \- si Trevor no esta entonces...

\- **¿quien es usted?** \- antes de decirlo me fije en el número de la puerta, el cual recuerdo la última vez que vine - **¿donde esta?** \- no lo veía en ningún lado. Ni siquiera en los demás departamentos.

\- **¿quien soy?.**

\- **¿podría decirme si este es el departamento 49-G?** \- hasta ahora entendía que pude haberme equivocado como cualquiera - **¿puede abrir la puerta un momento?, quiero disculparme, creo que me equivoqué de departamento.**

\- **lo siento, me dijeron que no le abra la puerta a extraños** \- escuché la voz tras la puerta mejor, parecia femenina.

 **\- ¿acaso eres una niña?** \- era entendible si asi era - **no, soy adolescente** \- noté algo de enojo en su voz - **perdóname. Oye ¿sabes donde vive Trevor Dicks?** \- estas cajas ya me pesaban, tal que tenia que tener la rodilla debajo para sostenerlas - **¿que quieres con él? -** parecia curiosa.

\- **soy su amigo, solo quiero darle un par de cosas** \- escuche un ruido del otro lado, y luego la puerta se abrió un poco - **¿su amigo?** \- esperaba que almenos pudiera ver su ojo u algo pero no.

\- **si soy su amigo desde hace 6 meses, cuando apareció en la ciudad** \- baje la vista y pude ver una parte del rostro de la fémina de ojos celestes, asi que deje las cajas en el suelo al mismo tiempo que me arrodillaba - **y tú, ¿eres su amiga también?.**

PAM.

No esperaba que cerrará la puerta. Largué un suspiro de decepción después de pararme, y agarré las cajas. Y justo antes de irme: - **también soy su amiga** \- escuché antes de que diversos sonidos tras la puerta sucedieran, y luego, la puerta se abría - **¿quieres...esperarlo?** \- me invitó a pasar, una chica de cabello rosado y piel medio amarilla.

NO, PUEDO CREERLO.

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Tenia la vista hacia el frente, la postura inclinada hacia adelante, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, una mirada que hacia que mis cejas hagan una flecha hacia arriba y una sonrisa a medias sin mostrar los dientes. Un paso al compás de mi acompañante, apenas alzando los pies pero sin arrastrarlos. Con los hombros caídos.

Básicamente, estaba hecho un desastre.

\- **y, ¿como fue el tuyo?** \- pasaron varias cosas en su dia, muchas. Y le tomó cerca de media hora contarlo claramente sin olvidar detalles... Sin olvidar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- **nada en especial. Solo fue levantarme tarde y correr a la escuela. Asegurándome de algo primero** \- no creo que le importe como para preguntar qué.

\- **¿que cosa es esa?.**

Al final todo terminaba como yo no quería, tomo este dia como ejemplo.

Miro al sol por decimoquinta vez, seguido de ver sobre el hombro de Elisa, quien se puso frente mío para decirme indirectamente "esta me la respondes" - **¿como decirlo...? -** empecé a rascar mi cabello con una mano, en duda y pensando en otra razón **\- ¿que es eso?** \- señale un edificio a la distancia que resaltaba bastante. Empecé a caminar en esa dirección, y pare en el barrandal que estaba cerca. Aún estaba a bastante distancia del edificio pero parecia tan cerca - **es enorme.**

- **es el centro comercial** \- ella también se acerco y se puso al lado mío - **como es el único que hay en la ciudad, tiene 47 pisos y es de 200 metros cuadrados.**

\- **es enorme** \- lo dije boquiabierto pensando en cuanta seria la distancia que habia; talvez... ¿4km? - **seguro se puede ver grandes distancias desde el techo** \- se me escapó ese pensamiento.

\- **toda la ciudad, y más allá...** \- eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Quiero creer - **¿puedes ir a tu casa desde aqui?. Tengo prisa** \- dije de lado apunto de irme.

Las personas de alrededor no nos daban importancia, excepto esos poquitos que empezaron a verme tras decir eso, creo que pensaban que Elisa y yo éramos pareja. Y sentía sus miradas, cosa que me hizo perder ánimos - **hasta luego** \- empecé a irme al departamento, fingiendo tener los oídos sordos. Volví a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Me tomaba muy en serio las opiniones de los demás, ya sean desconocidos o no, palabras o miradas. Siempre me incomodaban las miradas calladas, aún las siento sobre mí. Normalmente las ignoró, pero eso es cuando no las veo.

Las luces de los postes de la calle se encendieron, ¿tan tarde era? - **Todo se complica entonces -** puede que el frio también haga su aparición, total ahora es normal, y yo solo tengo el suéter del uniforme, una blanca camisa con corbata, y un jean ajustado a la cintura con un cinturón semi-viejo. - **Hubiera traído un cuello** \- compré uno extra, antes de ayer, Fluttershy me habia comentado que no tenia dinero, dinero que sea aceptado en la ciudad, solo unas monedas llamadas"Bits", parecen estar echas de oro verdadero, es "rica" si es así.

Por esa falta económica llamada "dinero", el poco dinero que me queda talvez desaparezca con el tiempo - **Tendré que tratar de encontrarle un empleo** \- lo más seguro, para tenerla vigilada seria con Adam, pero él sabe quién es ella. Talvez... ¿En un café?; para nada, la vería mucha gente.

\- **Entonces, debo encontrar la forma de llevarla devuelta a Equestria** \- Que bueno que no lo dije en voz alta, porque pasó una mujer, que se detuvo a verme por haber hecho una sonrisa frente a ella. O le pareció gracioso o pensó que le quería cocetear. Continúe caminando para que no pensará lo segundo.

Volviendo al punto anterior, llevarla a su hogar es lo que prometí, y es lo que más me conviene en más de un aspecto - **pero necesito un plan... -** ¿puedo considerar que seré encarcelado si no funciona?.

Que no tiene que ser lo primero que se me ocurra...

¿Que debe ser rápido y discreto?.

Pareciera que todo este pensamiento acorto mi caminata, acabo de llegar al edificio de departamentos. Confundido, por no haberme dado cuenta, empecé a subir las escaleras. Relaje el cuerpo al llegar al segundo piso, unos pasos más y hogar dulce hogar; ya empecé a sacarme la mochila mientras ponía la llave en su cerradura - **dormiré una siesta y luego pensaré que hacer** \- empuje la puerta hacia adentro.

Jamás lo pensé.

No lo esperaba realmente.

\- **Hola** \- al ver dentro, lo primero que vi fue a Fluttershy sentada frente a otra persona, la cual tenia el cabello platinado, piel clara y rondaba por los 22 años.

 **\- ¡¿Adam?!, ¡¿que haces aquí?!** \- abandoné mi mochila en pleno acercamiento hacia él, dejé la puerta abierta. Y ya frente a él lo tome por el cuello de la camisa blanca que traía - **¿que-haces aquí?** \- ok, talvez exageraba en como lo decía. Pero era una total sorpresa para mí que me molestó. Hizo una señal con su mirada a un rincón, a las cajas que estaban ahí - **¡Te dije el domingo!** \- hoy, es sábado. Anteriormente le prometí a Adam cuidar sus cosas **\- ¿por que las trajiste?.**

\- **Antes, Después, a tiempo, ¿cual es la diferencia si podes tenerlas en cualquier momento?** \- sonaba inocente, con o sin la sonrisa que hacía. Lo solté por modestia...

O por recordar lo más importante.

Volví y cerré la puerta, con llave y todas las cerraduras que estaban al lado, camine y cerré las cortinas de la puerta de cristal. Talvez... Paranoia era lo que tenia. Pase por detrás de Fluttershy y luego me sente en la cama. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, callada viendo sus rodillas, y con los brazos firmemente estirados con las manos algo cerradas sobre sus piernas.

¿Acaso esperaba un castigo?.

\- **¿que sucedió?** \- después de verla a ella dirigí la vista a Adam. No tenía una mirada enojada u algo por el estilo, mi tono de voz era suave - **tranquilo no pasó nada. Solo no sé porqué...** \- él termino viendo a Fluttershy. Supongo que ambos no sabíamos lo que le pasaba.

En ese momento Adam se paró y se me acercó, sentadoce a mi lado - **¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias a la Equestriana?** \- me susurró al oído.

Talvez no era buen momento para contarlo.

\- **solo la encontré y ya** \- para ponerlo simple. Él empezó a pensar, lo note por su postura. Me levante de la cama y me sente al lado de Fluttershy - estas perdonada - creo que con eso debería bastar. Acabó de notar, que en una de sus manos había un objeto - **¿me das mi celular por favor?** \- estiré la mano con la palma abierta y ella me lo entregó. Creo que estaba más tranquila, aunque no se porque estaba asi.

\- **ahora. ¿me explicas?** \- dijo Adam. Hice una señal con mi mirada para que fuéramos a la cocina, aunque no habia paredes que evitaran que el sonido pasé, podríamos cuidar el sonido de nuestras voces - **¿aún tienes toda la información que recolectamos? -** le daba la espalda a la dirección en la cual estaba Fluttershy, y con una mano trataba de desviar el ruido.

Como si eso fuera suficiente.

Es más, si es Equestriana capaz que tenga un oído más desarrollado y escuche sin problemas; Bueno, solo es algo hipotético.

\- **no la tiraría por nada. Debo decir que es-**

\- **borrala, destruila, as algo pero no la conserves** \- dije sin restricciones excepto con la voz baja, hasta hice movimientos con los brazos haciendo de mi actitud algo rara para Fluttershy quien nos observaba algo tímida, cuando me di cuenta de ello, baje los brazos, relaje lo hombros y apreté el puente de mi nariz. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

\- **¿Que dices?. No, claro que no lo haré. Es información, ya sabes como es** \- quiere decir, que se estudiará hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella - **ese es el problema** \- ok, alce un poco la voz, no hay problema. Solo me puse algo firme. Miré sobre mí hombro a Fluttershy, quien tenia una mirada algo atenta.

Supongo que pensaba que ocurría algo, o que después ocurriría algo.

Y eso sumaba más cosas para pensar después - **solo... hazlo y ¡ya!** \- esta vez no me contuve y lo dije de modo que era seguro a un 100% que Fluttershy escuchará. Adiós silencio.

La conversación entre Adam y yo término.

* * *

 **Fluttershy P.O.V**

 _¿Solo... Hazlo y ya?._

No lo comprendo por completo.

Pero Trevor dijo que no comprender algo, "es divertido".

\- **Mi nombre es Fluttershy** \- inicie la conversación mientras ese hombre dejaba las cajas que traía en un rincón discreto. No era mal hombre, dijo conocer a Trevor, y con eso bastaba para mí - **¿ah...?. el mío es Adam** \- Para ser hombre adulto, lucia distraído. Me sente sobre mis piernas con algo de cuidado, más su expresión era aún más distraída que antes por ese movimiento mio.

O ¿acaso estaba confundido?.

Yo lo estaría, creo. Al parecer Trevor no conoce a muchas mujeres, o almenos, él jamás estuvo de coincidencia en un momento así. Pero que coincidencia es el ahora en verdad - **soy- la amiga de Trevor** \- dije con la cabeza gacha, al resonar las palabras de Trevor en mi mente:

 _"No le abras a nadie, no importa quien sea"._

Y solo me quedaré callada cuando el aparezca esperando algún castigo o- lo que sea.

(...)

 **\- Solo... Hazlo y ¡ya!** \- eso me dio miedo, y me levante por ello. Ya estaba nerviosa.

\- **Tranquila** \- Trevor lo notó y se me acercó, poniendo una mano sobre mí hombro - **no pasa nada.**

Retrocedi un poco más y mi espalda toco la pared junto al escritorio de computadora, no lo se pero creo que estaba más nerviosa.

Él, por otro lado, mantuvo su mano en mi hombro. Y con la otra empezó a hacer un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo frente a mí - **hinala y respira** \- lo hice, y fingí que daba resultado. Al verme haciéndolo, cerró los ojos y se alejo suspirando, para finalizar con tomarse el puente de la nariz.

\- **Adam solo... Hazlo por ella** \- dijo Trevor mirando a Adam, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, pensativo. Me separé de la pared, al mismo tiempo que Adam dirigía su vista hacia mí desde la cama de Trevor - **de acuerdo, pero. Con una condición, que ella se saque la ropa.**

 **\- ¿ah..?** \- dijimos Trevor y yo al mismo tiempo. Yo quería golpearlo.

\- **ok, no. Ya en serio, que ella diga todo lo que sepa** \- aun asi seguíamos confundidos. Y aún quería golpearlo - **información por información, la tuya me será más útil.**

\- **ni lo sueñes eso no es diferente a-**

 **\- lo es Trevor, y lo sabes. La que recolectamos solo tiene que ver con lo que observamos con respecto a ella, y lo que podia alcanzar el telescopio** \- eso significa que...

¿Debo describirles Equestria...?

Trevor se me quedo mirando. Talvez, el también quería saberlo, o quería decirme indirectamente que era mi desicion.

¿y que hacer entonces?.

Esto talvez era demasiado para mí - **yo... -** ¿decirlo simple o en detalle?, estaba obligada a hacerlo - **no lo recuerdo** \- o talvez no.

Mi respuesta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Adam - **¿como...?.**

\- **amm... Cuando llegué me golpee por lo que...** \- pare de hablar, parecia que habia desilusionado a Adam. Espero que se sienta bien - **lo siento.**

Trevor por otro lado, miraba a Adam, supongo que esperando para ver que haría Adam ante mi respuesta - **esta bien. Lo haré** \- Adam soltó, y ya sentía que Trevor estaba feliz de que lo hiciera.

Yo debería sentirme igual ¿no?.

* * *

 **Adam P.O.V.**

Ya sabia que era mentira, que lo que Fluttershy respondió era una mentira.

Pero lo hago por ella. Como dijo Trevor, "Hazlo por ella", no es como si fuera a recibir un agradecimiento, pero me daba tanta curiosidad saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Digo, ya estoy en esto ¿verdad?.

 **\- ¿Que papel jugaré yo?** \- me atreví a preguntar, no estaba seguro en si Trevor me habia tomado en cuenta en algún plan u algo por estilo.

Y... Ver que se puso a pensar me decía que no lo habia hecho.

\- **aún no lo se... Aún no tengo alguna clase de plan** \- pareciera que él se metió en esto hace poco, normalmente planea algo con anticipación. O como él me describe a mí también va para él: "Flojo, pero curioso"; depende de cuanto tiempo allá estado en esto.

\- **¿y qué, entonces?** \- lo dije en un tono relajado, no quería que se sintiera presionado - **bueno ahora que tu sabes de ella... Eso me resuelve algunas cosas pero... Ehh, No lo se, necesito algo más de tiempo para pensar. Solo... Hasta entonces...** \- empezó a verme, y el que se quedara callado me daba mala espina.

\- **hasta entonces... ¿Qué?** \- dije ya que seguía viéndome - **necesito que me prestes... Dinero.**

 **-... No. Primero me haces tener que borrar valiosa información, y ahora me pides dinero, ¿que sigue?, ¿que haga de su padre?.**

\- **Sabes que no me das suficiente como para mantenerla por más de una semana más.**

\- **sigue siendo no.**

\- **entonces contratala, dale empleo. Asi estaría bien ¿no?** \- empezó a levantar la voz. Con ese punto no podia negarme.

\- **es posible, pero ¿sabe algo de ciencia?. Solo puedo tener un asistente sabes** \- yo trataba de mantener la voz por el promedio, pero era difícil.

En ese entonces deje de mirar a Trevor y miré a Fluttershy. Fluttershy, solo se trataba de ella, y pareciera que de ahora en adelante todo lo que piense Trevor giraría entorno a ella.

Necesitaría mi ayuda ¿no?.

\- **ahh... Supongo que puedo prestarte dinero** \- si se le ocurre un plan funcional a Trevor pronto, no habría problema.

 **\- ¡excelente!** \- dio un aplauso al decir eso, se encontraba aliviado en mi opinión más que feliz. En su posición... Yo creo que también lo estaría.

Después. Trevor giro y me dio la espalda, pero no fue para dirigirse a Fluttershy, fue para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio con la computadora, la cual empezó a encenderse. Mientras tanto, y al mismo tiempo, él empezó a hacer quien sabe qué con su celular, y Fluttershy y yo nos acercábamos a él **\- ¿ya estas planeando algo?.**

- **eso creo** \- respondió él. Fluttershy miraba confundida la computadora pero ninguno de los dos le explicaría como funcionaba, por el tiempo que llevaría.

Trevor, continuo con lo suyo, talvez las explicaciones y preguntas ya habían terminado. Creo que debería irme - **ah, y Adam. Recuerda lo más importante de ella** \- gire o me detuve, para escucharlo y verlo.

Si era lo más importante de ella, debía escucharlo con suma atención.

Él solo pasó notablemente, dos dedos por su boca cerrada, y luego volvió a lo suyo.

 _"guarda silencio"._

Era el punto directo que obviamente tenia que ser. No hay gran problema con ello. Solo, debo evitar pensar en Fluttershy y nada más. Me siento como si, fuéramos mejores amigos que quieren proteger a un tercero, o como una familia de dos hermanos mayores y una menor.

¿Pero debo tratar de aspirar a algo...?

Ósea en cuestión a Fluttershy, ¿debo alentarla a hacer algo?. Creo que debería conocerla un poco más. Pero eso talvez me tomaría tiempo; Y talvez ciertos riesgos...

Pero que más da.

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Lunes.

\- **Pero este es el camino que yo elegí, el cual no tiene fin. Arrojaré mis sueños al fuego si asi lo desea, Lord Kael** \- me encanta la historia - **Hasta mi ultima gota de sangre y mi ultima respiración, por nuestra causa.**

\- **Puedes sentarte Trevor** \- entregué el libro que la profesora de literatura me habia hecho leer en frente del salón, y fui a mi asiento. Creo que solo me interesaba el libro más que la clase.

O solo quería distracciones. Evitar pensar, ya saben de que...

\- **quita esa expresión Trevor** \- dijo Chris golpeando su codo con el mío - **a ti siempre te gustaron las historias que trae la profesora.**

\- **¿siempre?. Solo hay algo que me molesta y quiero olvidar** \- talvez dormir me ayude, seguro no le sorprende a Chris o al resto que me duerma en clase. Apoye la cabeza suavemente en el pupitre limpio frente a mí, y cerrar los ojos brevemente me hizo sentir un poco de placer.

Nadie molestaría ¿verdad?.

\- **¡Trevor despierte, tiene que escuchar esto!** \- argumento la profesora parada en frente de todos. Me gustaria que fuera breve.

Ya era seguro que contaba con toda la atención, asi que estiro un brazo hacia la puerta a su izquierda - **a partir de hoy habrá una nueva estudiante. Sean amables con ella por favor** \- giro su cuerpo completo hacia la puerta - **¡adelante!.**

Nueva estudiante ¿eh?. Si, solo era eso, ya puedo recostarme otra vez Y esta vez dormir...

Escuche como la puerta se abría, y los pasos. Talvez debería darle algo más de respeto y prestarle atención a ella. Bueno al menos la veré presentarse.

Mis ojos eran incrédulos cuando la vi llegar hasta el lado de la profesora. Hilos rosas sobre su cabeza, vistiendo el uniforme común de aqui, con una expresión de ojos seria, y una leve sonrisa de felicidad que no se cuantos notaban.

\- **Mi Nombre es Flu-**

Me paré vigorosa y fugazmente; que todos empezaron a verme.

\- **esto es... Broma, ¿verdad?** \- con mi expresión de precio alto solo pude decir eso... Esto tenía que ser irreal ¿no?

- **Es de verdad** \- Dijo Fluttershy ladeando un poco la cabeza y aumentando débilmente su sonrisa.

No era cierto...

.

.

.

 **3\. De ahora en adelante.**

* * *

 **[Canción Ending (opcional): "Hero" artista: "Supercell"]**


	4. Lunes

**4\. Lunes.**

Mis ojos eran incrédulos cuando la vi llegar hasta el lado de la profesora. Hilos rosas sobre su cabeza, vistiendo el uniforme común de aqui, con una expresión de ojos seria, y una leve sonrisa de felicidad que no se cuantos notaban.

\- **Mi Nombre es Flu** -

Me paré vigorosa y fugazmente; que todos empezaron a verme.

\- **esto es... Broma, ¿verdad?** \- con mi expresión de precio alto solo pude decir eso... Esto tenía que ser irreal ¿no?

\- **Es de verdad** \- Dijo Fluttershy ladeando un poco la cabeza y aumentando débilmente su sonrisa.

No era cierto...

* * *

 **[canción opening (opcional): "Bakurock", artista: "YA-KYIM"]**

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

En el receso/recreo.

\- **¡oh!. Asi que por eso fue** -dijo Chris enérgico comprimiendo con una mano la cajita de jugo que casi terminaba, tirandome unas gotas a mi y a dos compañeras que estaban junto a mi.

 _Solo para aclarar las cosas espero._

Estábamos Yo, Chris, Fluttershy y tres compañeras que venían, pienso yo, con la intención de hacerse amigas de Fluttershy. La más cercana a mí y que fue alcanzada por unas cuantas gotas, era de cabello marrón liso y suelto, con ojos de color verde. Llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros el suéter sin mangas del uniforme dejando solo una camisa blanca - **es una sorprendente noticia Trevor** \- dijo ella dándome una palmada en la espalda.

\- **una gran proeza querrás decir, Liz** \- dijo la otra que fue salpicada, solo en la falda verde del uniforme, ella usaba lentes y tampoco se molestó con las gotas. Tenia el cabello negro y algo corto, y ojos azules que mostraban una expresión un poco indiferente.

\- **Tienes razón Yuu** \- dijo Liz - **es una gran proeza Trevor** \- dijo volviendo a darme repetidas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

Y Yo tratando de hacer algo tranquilo - **bueno, almenos sé que Abby no me molestará** \- pensaba mientras veia de reojo a la tercera chica que estaba al lado de Fluttershy. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba concentrada jugando en una especie de consola portátil, mientras Fluttershy la observaba algo curiosa.

\- **no... ¡Que cerca!** \- dijo Abby emocionada, supongo que perdio en su juego - **¿quieres intentar?** \- creo que noto que Fluttershy la observaba. No creo poder intervenir.

La "consola portátil" era de la siguiente manera: un cilindro delgado de color plateado con una ranura, una pantalla y otro cilindro.

Opté por dejar mi lápiz para ver que haría Fluttershy, quiero decir, después de ver jugar a Abby un buen rato ¿sabría como jugar?.

Cuando atravesó la pantalla con un dedo me quede sin palabras - **ah... Me olvidaba** \- dijo Abby después de ver eso - **Fluttershy, ¿me das un cabello tuyo?. Esta es la nueva consola de pantalla holográfica para seguridad.**

\- **¿pantalla holográfica?** \- me preguntaba lo mismo que Fluttershy - **si, necesito introducir tu ADN para que el sistema te deje jugar...**

Me saltaré su larga explicación de como funciona, volveré a lo mío.

\- **y cuentanos Trevor ¿como se hicieron novios eh?** \- rompí mi lápiz con una mano, o almenos, tenía ganas de hacerlo.

 _Solo para aclarar las cosas espero._

Si, por eso precisamente lo dije. Mi actitud de cuando Fluttershy apareció en la clase fue tal, que una excusa simple no bastaría - **tenía que decir la primera que se me vino a la mente -** pensé mientras llevaba una mano a mi frente.

A ojos de ellos debía parecerles que estaba intentando recordarlo. Y se quedaban callados, cosa que traté de usar a mí favor para terminar lo que hacía discretamente.

Chris creo que fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que hacía así que me sacó el lápiz - **puedes hacer eso después** \- dijo haciendo del lápiz un péndulo, mientras me veía con una sonrisa.

Creo que no tenia salida.

\- **¿como describirlo...? Digo, puede que no lo recuerde a la perfección... A ver, Estaba en la calle solitario, abracé mis rodillas y miré al cielo, recuerdo que ella tenia una sonrisa cuando se atravesó en el camino del sol...**

\- **como se hicieron novios, no como se conocieron** \- dijo Liz interrumpiendo mi relato elocuente inventado.

\- **oh, entonces nos hicimos novios... para ser novios** \- si, no soy de los trabaja mente supersónicas, solo trate de hacer tiempo. Además, ellos deberían entender que eso seria un asunto personal; si fuera de verdad - **ok, la verdad no me acuerdo. Ella dio el primer pasó.**

- **pfff... Lógico** \- dijeron Chris, Liz, Yuu y Abby al mismo tiempo.

- **¿me devuelves el lápiz?** \- le dije a Chris al poco tiempo, y a la vez él además de dármelo se movió hacia adelante - **¿que haces?... ¡No me digas que acaso habia tarea! -** No le diría que si o que no, asi que procedí solo a tomar de una esquina la hoja y levantarla - **¡Oh! ¿Eso es un animal?, es lindo.**

\- **es una gota de agua con dos líneas negras verticales por ojos y tiene un par de alas pequeñas de color blanco, me parece más adorable que lindo** \- decía bajando la hoja.

\- **Me gustan ese tipo de cosas** \- me sorprendí un poco cuando Fluttershy lo dijo junto a mí - **ya sabes, los animales, me encantan** \- otra cosa para anotar en el archivo que creé en mi celular _"Fluttershy"_ \- **¿y que hay de ti Trevor?.**

\- **¿ah?; eh, solo talvez en algunas circunstancias** \- baje la cabeza por cierta vergüenza repentina. Atrás mío, mientras tanto, se escuchaban los pasos de la profesora ya que habia tocado la campana y era hora de más literatura.

* * *

 **Erick Parsonz P.O.V.**

Misterio, drama, actuación. Claros estaban en mi mente cuando era niño y me gustaba engañar a aquellos que me molestaban. Ya ahora no lo hago frecuentemente con los criminales, pero lo sigo haciendo.

Y cuando el apareció pensé que podría engañarlo. Digo, un adolescente común y yo una clase de estratega que es líder del cuerpo militar 4-H. Lo más molesto de ello es que usó las tres cosa que estaban claras para mi de niño. El misterio con el cual apareció en el radar, el drama que de igual forma se integró a su actuación para escapar.

Molesto en verdad.

Y golpeé una vez mi puño contra la mesa para olvidar esto que siento ahora - **solo** **esperaré** \- dije dejando ir el enojo, mientras me recostaba en mi asiento denuevo cruzando los brazos.

Frente a mí, la puerta se abría. Por ella hacia presencia un hombre de 33 años vistiendo el traje de color gris con el chaleco de un gris más claro, llevando el casco de igual color al del chaleco bajo el brazo. Cerró la puerta suavemente mientras me veía con una pequeña sonrisa - **¿qué?** \- lo diría cualquiera ¿no?. Pasó el casco al otro brazo y mostró un papel - **Llegó esto.**

- **deberías ser más específico Miles** \- dije mientras él dejaba el papel en mi escritorio - **es un reporte del cuerpo de bomberos. Al parecer un incendio de hace una semana terminó con una persecución... Y bueno, léelo para que sea más "específico".**

 _"División 4-H, se le hace entrega al Capitán Erick Parsonz el reportaje pedido por el mismo hombre, del Escuadrón 142 de bomberos (...) con la lluvia se apagó el fuego de forma más rápida (...) poco después, antes de la retirada del escuadrón se diviso la movilización de algunos Robots Argus en contra de dos personas una muchacha y un muchacho. Quienes se nos alertó eran Terroristas (...)"_

Mi indicio supongo.

\- **Miles. Veo que lo leíste antes, asi que sigue la descripción de las dos personas y...**

\- **Movilizo un pelotón para atraparlos ¿no? -** lo dijo en sentido que era obvio.

\- **no quiero un alboroto para el publico. Solo localizalos** \- dije con seriedad mientras deslizaba la hoja hacia Miles para que se la llevase.

Ya él se iba después de hacer el saludo/despedida reglamentario. Y yo giraba mi asiento para ver la pared, sentía que asi me concentraba más.

 _Todo hombre de aquí, me pregunto si tienen algún motivo para luchar, serian más útiles de tenerlo. Y seria más fácil atrapar al chico. Pero ¿que hay de la chica...?._

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V**

\- **una más...** \- decía algo apagado. Tomo un par de segundos después del receso para que Liz abriera la boca; yo claro que no lo escuche directamente de ella, me tenia distraído Chris con su tema del dibujo que hice. Era solo un animal nomás, no debía preguntarme por que razón lo hice o algo así. Pero bueno, Liz estaba sentada del otro lado del salón y Fluttershy detrás suyo. Que bueno que Liz se hizo su amiga, creo yo, que hubiera sido más difícil el asunto de no estar ahí, me refiero a mí no.

Me sorprendió luego, que Fluttershy no hubiera tenido problemas en la escritura; Que haya manejado el lápiz a la perfección y que mantuvo un perfil bajo. Claro que entre los chicos tenia ya un pequeño perfil. En fin, logró sobrevivir un dia de escuela por su cuenta sin llamar la atención (ya que hay veces que los nuevos llaman más la atención). Y me pregunte luego, ¿por cuanto tiempo?, no lo de llamar la atención, me refiero a ¿cuantos días asistirá a la escuela?.

Me concentre en la cuestión durante la ultima clase. Ya habia vuelto en mí cuando me molestaban los rayos del sol que se ponía, también habia tocado la campana y cuando me iba a levantar de mi asiento con las cosas recogidas y en mi mochila, Fluttershy estaba parada frente a mí, claro que me veía tranquila. Luego apareció de sorpresa Liz sobre su hombro dándome un pequeño susto, solo para después despedirse de Fluttershy diciendo: _"nos vemos más tarde"._

Todo normal desde entonces, almenos hasta que salí de la academia 10 minutos después. Y Chris, Liz, Abby, Elisa y Yuu, me esperaban en la salida de la academia. Hace algunas semanas habíamos hablado de una "salida de amigos". Que parece que olvide. Bueno, me senti algo incómodo cuando dije que lo olvide y que iría a casa a hacer algo. Casi me iba a ir pero justo en ese momento: _"¿Tu vienes no Fluttershy?"._

Paré y estaba a punto de seguir caminando pensando que diría algún "no" y después una excusa. Pero salió él: _"claro, tu me invitaste Liz"._ Obvio que volví olvidando lo que planeaba hacer (dormir), y me integré sin problemas, a excepción del _"¿que hay con el cambio de actitud eh Trevor?"._ No respondí, claro que no; asi que nos pusimos en marcha y yo me junte con Chris para una respuesta clara.

 **\- ¿la invitaron?** \- Chris y yo estábamos algo más atrás que las chicas, que se concentraban en hablar con Fluttershy, y eso me preocupaba muy en el fondo - **claro, una más no hace daño** \- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **una más...** \- dije algo apagado. Pare de caminar un instante, pero luego volví a hacerlo.

No tomo más que otros 20 veinte minutos para que llegáramos al lugar que "ellas eligieron". Yo pare a analizar el lugar, si lo vi antes con Elisa pero a la distancia. Ni siquiera veía un techo claro alzando la vista - **¿te quedaras ahí parado o vendrás?** \- dijo Elisa irritada desde la puertas eléctricas, junto con los demás. Creo que Fluttershy debería estar en mi posición ¿no?.

- **si, si, como tu digas Medusa** \- se podría decir que se encendió con mis palabras. Chris me indicaba algo asi como: "disculpate, ya sabes lo que pasará" desde atrás de Liz que era usada como escudo, no literalmente claro.

Pasé por terreno peligroso al lado de Elisa, y cuando ya entramos al centro comercial apodado como: "El casino", fui el primero en detenerme, claro que todos lo hicimos - **y... ¿A donde quieren ir?** \- dijo Liz en el circulo que habíamos formado.

\- **Centro de Juegos** \- Abby.

 **\- a la azotea** \- Yo.

\- **no lo sé** \- Yuu.

- **un café** \- Chris.

 **\- de compras** \- Elisa y Liz.

\- **refugio de animales** \- Fluttershy.

Si, cada quién por su camino. Pero no podia dejar a Fluttershy así como así, seria mejor hablar - **¿que tal si nos organizamos?** \- dije de improvisto antes de que él circulo se disolviera.

 **\- ¿organizarnos?** \- dijo Chris quien estaba al lado mío - **me parece bien. ¿Que tienes en mente?.**

\- **Vamos primero al Centro de Juegos del décimo piso** \- Abby festejo en silencio.

Y así, fuimos a uno de los ascensores de vidrio. Me daban algo de miedo. Bueno, Fluttershy estaba igual, me abrazaba un brazo y a nadie le parecia molestarle por la mentira de la escuela.

Y eso me recuerda... - **Adam ¿que hiciste?** \- pensé viendo de reojo a Fluttershy - **bueno, mientras me des una explicación razonable, no te haré nada** \- lo ultimo que pensé, era lo que talvez le diría cuando vaya al observatorio, solo que claro, en un tono molesto y gritando.

Al cabo de unos minutos el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrían, ya estábamos en el decimo piso, el centro de Juegos de 200m² - **no puedo creer que ocupé todo el décimo piso** \- dije mientras salíamos del ascensor - **bueno, aqui hay lo mejor de lo mejor asi que debe haber espacio** \- decía Abby con cierto orgullo, mientras yo me daba cuenta que todo el piso estaba a oscuras, excepto por pantallas y cosas así.

Abby se hecho a correr porque los demás ya se habían dispersado por el lugar, quedando solo Fluttershy y yo con la luz del espacio del ascensor a nuestras espaldas - **¿que haces?** \- dije yo - **¿que hago qué?** \- respondió ella.

\- **bueno, ¿por qué no vas a jugar? -** dije algo divertido.

\- **por qué, solo debo estar contigo ¿no?** \- dijo algo... Decaída creo - **además no se jugar a ninguna de estas cosas -** dijo señalando todo el lugar con un brazo.

Bueno, me voy a golpear luego por esto.

Lo pensé y la tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia donde se habia ido Abby, y luego de un rato buscándola entre maquinas y equipos, consolas y mucho más, la encontramos - **Abby... oye ¿me escuchas? ¡Abby!** \- estaba inmutable frente a una pantalla grande, con un casco que se conectaba a la misma - **parece que se metió en el juego** \- dije antes de alzar la vista arriba de la pantalla, y ver un cartel del nombre de la máquina: "Inmersión Completa" - **literalmente.**

\- **bueno, no hay de otra** \- dije antes de tomar otro casco como el de Abby y ponérmelo - **y ¿que hago yo?.**

\- **o lo siento Fluttershy, por un momento me olvide de ti** \- me quite el casco momentáneamente y busque otro para Fluttershy, y también la ayude a ponérselo - **bueno, funciona de la siguiente manera: cuando estés lista, presiona el botón que está cerca de tu oreja, se sentirá un leve cosquilleo agradable y tu cuerpo se dormirá, tu mente se transferirá a un avatar dentro del juego. ¿Ok?** \- ella asíntio algo insegura y luego fui a ponerme mi casco.

\- **aqui vamos** \- pensé antes de presionar el botón.

Todo lo que vi luego era blanco mientras sentía el cosquilleo agradable en mi cabeza. Luego sentía, viento, no uno muy fuerte que digamos, era una brisa. Tenia los ojos cerrados asi que los abrí, y veia una cascada. Agite un poco la cabeza, y luego empecé a correr en la primera dirección que vi.

Luego me di cuenta que llevaba una armadura ligera de color plata - **¿que personaje soy? -** pensaba mientras corría por una pradera verde. Paré de repente por que casi caigo por un precipicio. Era una pradera sobre una montaña y cerca mio un río desembocaba como cascada.

De la nada, algo gigante subió frente a mi a velocidad máxima, haciendo que cayera sentado hacia atrás - **¡¿U-Un Dragón?!** \- dije con muchos nervios, mientras el dragón de color plata escupía fuego hacia el aire donde estaba - **¿que demonios?** \- dije forzando un poco la vista y ver que habia alguien montando el dragón, bueno, clavando lo que parecia una espada en él dragón - **¡¿Abby?!** \- si, era ella y poco después vi que seres empezaban a sobrevolar cerca del dragón para lanzar rayos, o flechas o rasguñarlo con espadas - **¡¿y los demás?!** \- Elisa lanzaba rayos, Yuu disparaba flechas con una ballesta de mano, Liz y Chris lo rasguñaban con sus espadas - **¿que demonios?** \- todos volando mágicamente excepto Abby que parecia pelear sobre el dragón, contra el dragón.

Hubo quien se detuvo al lado mío - **me recuerda un poco a Equestria** \- si, Fluttershy, ella estaba parada y yo sentado un poco más tranquilo, ella veía a los demás y yo a ella - **¿hablas en serio?** \- dije suavemente antes de ver el entorno de reojo. Era un gran paisaje, habían otras dos montañas frente a nosotros a una distancia considerablemente lejos, y todo el espacio era llenado con arboles de apariencia similar a los pinos.

- **Si, se parece mucho** \- dijo juntando las manos y ponerlas frente a ella misma, parecia una especie de ¿Princesa?, también habia cerrado los ojos - **¿incluso el dragón?** \- si, era tonto preguntar si venia de una tierra relativamente mágica. Obvio debían haber criaturas asi - **si, pero no son tan asi** \- dijo volviendo a ver a los demás.

- **¿y que hay de diferente?** \- ¿pregunta astuta?, eso creo. Servirá esa información - **puede que...** \- se puso en cuclillas - **el césped es ligeramente más claro allá** \- no sabia si reirme o qué. ¿Solo eso?, entonces este lugar si se parecia.

No pude hablar otra vez, o quiero decir, preguntar otra cosa, los demás se acercaron, parece que ya derrotaron al dragón y quien sabe lo que le haya pasado.

 **\- ¿de que hablan, Mmm...? -** dijo Liz con una sonrisa medio grande - **pudiste habernos ayudado a derrotar al dragón -** se quejo Chris. A mi perspectiva no pareció costarles trabajo.

\- **eso me recuerda, ¿que hacen ustedes aqui?** \- esa pregunta pareció confundirlos un poco.

\- **¿que problema hay?** \- dijo Elisa sin nada que perder - **este es un juego donde pueden haber 7 miembros por gremio.**

 **\- ¿ah?.**

Fuera del juego:

La maquina básicamente es un heptágono, y cada lado se divide en alguna clase de cubículo en donde puede estar una persona conectada. Nosotros, no éramos los únicos en máquinas asi, ya que habían más por doquier, y cada una puede formar un equipo de siete personas, si asi lo quieren claro.

Dentro del juego:

 **\- Y... ¿Que quieren hacer ahora?** \- dijo Chris, claro, todos me miraron, y yo baje la cabeza de forma penosa **-... De compras** \- Liz y Elisa mostraron cierto entusiasmo.

* * *

 **Erick Parsonz P.O.V.**

Miraba minuciosamente el televisor, con la habitación débilmente iluminada por su luz. El control remoto en mi mano derecha con un dedo sobre el botón de pausa para cambiarlo al de play, y luego el de pausa otra vez. No estaba recostado en la silla más cerca, estaba de cuclillas frente a él.

 _"bomberos apagando fuego..."_

Eh estado haciendo esto posiblemente desde que me los entregaron, y solo eso. Dejé el control en el suelo y decidí usar los botones del televisor, ya que estaban cerca y no tendría que cazar ángulo.

Tenia una mueca de cansancio pasmada en mi cara. Y un dedo apretando una de mis mejillas mientras mis ojos se abrían otra vez. Parecía cansado en verdad, pero eso no me detendría.

 _"vuelve a iniciarse un fuego..."_

Bomberos, en estos días an sido noticia, numerosos incendios; apuntó a creer que "él" se involucra de alguna forma en esto, talvez una muy mínima, pero de alguna forma.

\- **basta por hoy** \- dije apretando el botón de apagado del televisor. Me levante con tranquilidad. Sigo en mi oficina y mi turno ya habia terminado hace horas. Me apoye sobre mi escritorio y después de pensar un poco, tome la carpeta que estaba al lado mío, la abrí claro, y tomé un papel que era una imagen **\- ¿con esto qué...?** \- pssh, era la chica que lo acompañaba al muchacho. Es lo único que tengo después de ver todos esos vídeos.

\- **¿que hay con ella?** \- otra voz habló, y cambie a una actitud algo fría.

- **No es nadie en realidad Miles** \- deseche la foto en el basurero más cercano.

Se quedó callado después, pensando y luego miro a su izquierda - **¿aún la conserva Capitán?** \- dijo llendo hacia el televisor que yo usaba antes - **era un regalo de mi abuelo. Ahora es una antigüedad** \- dije viéndolo encenderla - **aún funciona** \- dijo el con un tono poco sorprendido - **el usarla evita que la deseche, no quiero nada inútil** \- el tomó el control que yo deje en el suelo y se paro poniendo play - **ese video ya lo vi. También la pila de por allá** \- señale sin interés a la pila a la izquierda del televisor - **el resto lo veré mañana** \- dije sin ánimos, Miles miro la pila de videos no vistos, la de la derecha. Saco el VHS del reproductor Unido al televisor y puso otro.

Empezó a escucharse el sonido algo trabado de la cinta acomodándose, y la luz ya volvió. Miraba de reojo a Miles analizando el video, sin mi total atención.

 _"lo que tengo hasta ahora es... Básico. Unos cuantos recuadros de ellos corriendo alejados del fuego, poniéndose a salvo. Algo de lo más comprensible, no puedo mostrar eso cómo evidencia o siquiera considerarlo. Podría utilizar el video de los robots Argus de la primera vez que los vi, pero uno de los robots se destruyo por recorrer la tierra, asi que lo declare como accidente y no incidente, me pondría en más problemas que ellos"._

Miles puso el video en pausa por primera vez y se acerco mucho al televisor. Pico un poco mi curiosidad.

\- **miré esto Capitán** \- me llamo un par de veces antes de que le prestara atención, hasta que me arto y fui con él y me acerque de igual manera que él al televisor, señalaba con el dedo, sobre el hombro de un bombero. Era difícil verlo, pero se distinguía muy difícilmente una ropa de color azul y un borrón rosado que parecia cabello - **esa es una gran altura** \- tenía razón, la cámara se ubicaba mirando hacia arriba.

Puso una velocidad lenta para lo siguiente. El borrón era la chica y lo azul era el muchacho. Hubo una macha de color rojo poco después en lo que parecia el brazo de la muchacha. Vi que había un robot Argus encima de una casa que habia disparado, y que otros dos eran derribados porque intercambiaron balas entre sí. El bombero perplejo empezó a correr hacia la escena después de que el robot de la casa se acercara al lugar donde se habían metido los dos. La cámara se habia enderezado hace tiempo enfocando la escena. Y poco después hubo una explosión en se lugar que no alcanzó al bombero ya que aún no llego a la escena.

Se podría decir que luego la cinta se reinició o algo asi. Me pare y mi rostro no podría lucir más satisfactoria, pero luego la interrumpí llendo hacia el basurero y tome la foto que habia tirado.

 _"lidiamos con un muchacho común engañoso y una Equestriana. Ya tengo material relativamente útil, y su localización, solo me falta el plan..."_

* * *

 **Trevor P.O.V.**

Vale, estoy acomodando y ajustando un telescopio. Después de ir de compras con el resto y ser mula junto con Chris, de Elisa y Liz; y al café idea de Chris, que resulto venirme bien después de las compras; y el refugio de animales de Fluttershy, estamos al fin en la azotea donde quería ir.

Más que por gusto, era necesario.

\- **Ya casi...** \- decía con cierta emoción. Debo decir que el lugar se encontraba a oscuras por ser de noche, pero igual se veía, más o menos.

El telescopio no era de gran tamaño, de lo contrario no habría cabido en mi mochila, asi que estaba agachado. También traje unos binoculares pero... - **¡wow, ten, mira Fluttershy! -** me los quitaron.

Me aleje de él lugar en donde ellos estaban, donde habia luz en el suelo, para que no me molesten por un tiempo. Yuu habia dicho antes que quería comer, asi que compraron algo asi como una cena, y todos estaban teniendo un "picnic" a excepción de Liz y Fluttershy que veían cosas con mis binoculares.

Pero me da igual no comer, si eso me da suficiente tiempo para "estudiar" las afueras de la ciudad. Ni Adam, ni yo las conocemos bien, bueno, los bordes de la nube terrestre si, pero no el resto, sobra un diámetro de veinti... algo de kms por conocer. Fue muy conveniente venir, aunque planeaba hacerlo mañana por la mañana.

Hacia algo de frio en el lugar donde yo estaba, suficiente cómo para que mi cuerpo temblase si me quedaba quieto, y también cómo para que el aliento se vea como humo. Solo tenia un buzo fino que compré de color azul con negro a los costados del estómago, que reemplazó a la camisa y suéter de la academia, me gustaba, pero es menos abrigador que el mismo uniforme.

Temble cuando termine con el telescopio, y busqué una libreta en los bolsillo de mi pantalón, también un lápiz, pero no tenia uno. Recurrí a mi mochila y saque uno. Debo decir que me saltaré la lista de insultos que podría decir, ya que Liz ahora estaba con el telescopio, asi que reduciré todo lo que podría decir a una sola palabra mental - **Demonios.**

Tengo, un poco de fastidio, y talvez estaba de malas. Pero el frio, las recurrentes interrupciones, el que Adam no conteste mis mensajes de quejas por su desicion.

\- **toma** \- dijo Fluttershy suavemente, estirandome mis binoculares - **gracias** \- los recibí, y olvide lo anterior, y después de que ella se fuera con Liz, me acerqué al barandal y empecé a observar, lo que estaba al alcance del binocular.

Fluttershy habia logrado calmarme, necesitaba tener calma si tenia que estudiar los alrededores de las afueras de la ciudad, no es ilegal recorrerlas. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre nos viera de nuevo, fue en serio cuando nos persiguió.

Muy en serio.

Y no se que es peor, que pensar en él me quito la calma, o que ni siquiera distingo bien las afueras de la ciudad, este lugar esta muy al centro de la ciudad - **necesito el telescopio de vuelta** \- pensé, bajando los binoculares y mirar a Liz fue lo que hice primero, pensar en una forma de que me lo devolviera fue lo segundo. Y bingo.

Fui a donde estaban los demás, al lado de Elisa se encontraban las bolsas de Liz, y saque lo que me pareció ser más importante, no zapatillas, no ropa, no cosas caras, solo una foto en marcada **\- ¡Liz atrapa!** \- la lanze con cuidado, no quería romperla, y mientras ella estaba que la agarraba, yo iba con el telescopio. Fluttershy estaba al lado mío, parecía una clase de guardián.

Enfoqué, lugares específicos con el telescopio. Ahora se veía claramente, y como era obvio que Liz me empujaría o haría algo para sacarme del telescopio pronto, tuve que confiar en mi memoria y no anotar lo que veía.

Puede que tenga mala memoria. Asi que no era de las mejores desiciones.

Digamos que hacía un mapa mentalmente, donde habían cosas parecidas a algo militar y sus alcances, los lugares vacíos donde seria seguro estar y la distancia entre cada cosa. Todas mis concluciones posiblemente eran imprecisas, y sacar una imagen mental que se distorsionaría con el tiempo...

\- **Necesito anotar todo** \- estaba en mi forma de hacerlo bien. Y cuando quise intentarlo vino el empujón de Liz, caí casi de boca al suelo, con la mejilla precisamente, y me di cuenta que fue una empujada con su pierna, más fuerza obviamente. Mi cabeza también chocó con el borde de cemento de la azotea, eso evito que saliera disparado del edificio.

Ella me veía con molestia, y luego miro a Fluttershy con una sonrisa de gran escala "feliz", y empezó a usar el telescopio como si no me hubiera pasado algo. Me salía algo de sangre de la cabeza, y me di cuenta de ello cuando me sente, suerte que sigo consiente.

Asi que luego de evaluar la situación, saque por fin mi celular. Habia esperado mucho, o mejor dicho había "durado" mucho sin él. Es como el único objeto donde puedo conservar cierta privacidad especial.

Abrí el office mientras me ponía en posición fetal, y trate además de soportar el dolor en mi cabeza; el archivo _Plan_ en el que entre, estaba vacío - **¡MI****!** \- dije mentalmente con ganas, esto no era un juego o mucho menos un trabajo en donde podría posponer la fecha de entrega.

Y por otro lado, también dije eso por el dolor de mi cabeza.

\- **debería tener alguna idea de que hacer** \- no era que no tenia ideas - **mejor dicho, no tengo idea de como poner mis ideas en práctica** \- deje mi celular a un costado antes de quejarme mentalmente, luego, lo volví a tomar con mis manos.

Y luego de repetir una y otra vez _cálmate_ , un mensaje llega al buzón de correo. Tomo mi atención claro, asi que lo abri - **Adam, al fin...** \- cuando hice caso a sus palabras, mire el reloj.

 _¡¿Qué hora crees que es?!_ Sus palabras iniciales. No lo culpo, son las 3:00 AM, y yo también recién me doy cuenta aparte de que diría lo mismo - **deberíamos irnos ya** \- dije mientras me paraba. Claro que o hacia una historia inventada para que pueda irme con Fluttershy, o podría imbuirles la idea de irnos.

* * *

 **Fluttershy P.O.V.**

Talvez había estado distraída todo él dia, y en la noche. Seguí ciegamente cada movimiento de los amigos de Trevor. Pero no puedo reprimirme por ello. No pareció molestar a Trevor, desde mi punto de vista.

Pero si lo canso. Lo cargaba sobre mi espalda, mientras subia una colina, estaba dormido y roncaba un poco, señales de que estaba profundamente dormido de forma apacible. No tenía problemas en cargarlo, soy un poco más fuerte que un humano, obviamente porque no lo soy.

Entrar en aquel "juego" con Trevor me habia hecho recordar mi tierra natal, de forma que se encendiera un deseo dentro de mi de querer volver. Antes de dormirse, le pregunté: _"¿Cuando podre volver?"._ No respondió de inmediato, estaba con sueño y su cabeza daba vueltas, literalmente.

Y cuando me respondió dijo: _"pronto, talvez mañana"._ ¿Debería creerle completamente?. Apenas conocí a Adam hace dos días, y tengo entendido que en ese mismo dia se empezó un supuesto "plan" para ayudarme.

Tuve que deducirlo claro. Tal plan es más que sencillo. Pienso.

\- **Trasnochar no me gusta para nada.**

\- **oh Trevor, despertaste** \- paré y me agache para que no tuviera problemas en bajarse. Sin embargo, no es como si fuera más alta que él.

\- **una vez lo hice y fue terrible, desde entonces cada vez que lo hago, una vez dormido, despierto y tengo más cosas de las que pensar que antes y...** \- empezó a decir cosas, para simplificarlo: si tarda mucho para dormir, no es el mismo efecto de cuando duerme temprano.

Aun asi, no veía cambios de verdad.

Se distrajo con la luz del sol que salía, eso era extraño pero lo ultimo que de seguro recuerda, era caer vencido por el sueño en la salida del centro comercial, de noche aún claro.

Y ahora estamos en un sendero de colina, rumbo al ob-¿observatorio?. El recién se habia dado cuenta de ello.

levanto una ceja, y al poco tiempo, empezó a avanzar de manera autoritaria. No estábamos lejos de lo que entendía por observatorio. Habia una sola puerta delante de nosotros y Trevor la pateo como si ni siquiera le importara él que estuviera hecha de vidrio.

\- **¡Mientras me des una explicación razonable, no te haré nada Adam!** \- dijo mientras un hombre de cabellera platinada se tensaba a la distancia.

Puede que ayer haya sido divertido, pero hoy será interesante.

* * *

 **[Canción Ending (opcional): "Hero" artista: "Supercell"]**

* * *

 **N/A:** Puede que ahora si me ponga ganas para escribir, ya que a partir de ahora hasta el capitulo 25 habrá algo y será mejor publicar rápido. No quiero que se confundan por largos tiempos de no publicación.

Dale fav, follow o un review (- mi protocolo estandar para terminar un capitulo) y hasta la próxima, lector.


End file.
